


Teachers Pet

by eevwritesyandere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse of Power, Breeding Kink, Creepy stuff, Dont be like levi, F/M, Levi calls reader his lamb, Levi is all around a creep, Manipulation, No Manga Spoilers, Non Con Spanking, Non Consensual touching, PWP, Punishment, Spanking, Vibrators, Yandere Levi Ackerman, its in public but like, jean man, levi is a dick, no one rlly knows it’s going on, non con, professor! Levi, semi public sex??, student teacher relationship, yandere levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevwritesyandere/pseuds/eevwritesyandere
Summary: It’s your first year at University as a biochem major! So far everything is going great! You’ve made friends, you like your roommates, and the campus is beautiful. Everything seems to be going well until you meet your thesis professor. The most awful teacher in the school. And he’s taken a liking to you...
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 42
Kudos: 261





	1. Chapter 1

Your first few weeks of living at University had been going wonderfully. You had successfully decorated your dorm room and gotten all of your things in order. Your roommates both had proven to be nice. Krista and Annie, those were their names. Krista was bubbly and sweet as a peach, Annie was more mysterious and quiet however you liked her all the same. Uni was winding up to be a pretty good place so far. 

At least it was until the first week of classes started. 

You and Krista sat at a table in your common area looking over each of your schedules. Krista was a History major, looking to be a teacher, maybe even a professor. History had never really been your thing, however some of her classes did look sort of interesting. She was taking a class on Latin. Now that was impressive.

You and Krista giggled and chatted as you looked over your schedules. That is, until Krista noticed the name of a certain professor you were scheduled to have three times a week for the same subject. 

“Professor Ackerman? Oh man… that’s no good.” you heard Krista mumble worriedly under her breath. 

“What’s wrong with Ackerman? Is he hard or something?” You ask her a bit confused. The girl frowns at you. “My friend Ymir had him last year, she says he’s an absolute nightmare. Strict as all hell and just all around gives off a scary sorta vibe.” 

You raise your eyebrow at her “Really? Well that certainly sucks… I think he’s my thesis supervisor too…” You were going to get a degree in biology and since Levi was your Biology professor, you supposed it made sense for him to be supervising your thesis. Although the task of writing it would probably prove to be a lot more difficult if the man truly acted the way Krista had claimed.

Krista winces in what looked like pity. “I’m sorry… well you’re smart! I mean you're here right? One of the top schools for Bio majors in the country! I’m sure you’ll have no problem wowing him with your thesis!” You chuckle at her enthusiasm and swallow the lump of doubt that formed in your throat. “I sure hope I will.” You smile softly. 

You and Krista spend the rest of the night chatting and giggling until eventually the two of you decide it’s too late of an hour to be up when you have 9:00 classes the next day. 

——

The morning is cool and crisp and bright. A nice breeze flows into your room from where you had left the window open the night prior. You wake up about an hour before your first class and manage to shower, brush your teeth and dress yourself with just enough time left to get to your first class.

You had made it just in time. Briefly after the clock hit 9, your first professor walked into the room with a bright smile and welcomed all the new students and went through all of the usual introductory things. Her office hours, how she grades and what was expected of her students. You take down small notes while she speaks on her grading method and such. 

The class ends fairly quickly and the one you're scheduled for an hour after goes mostly the same. Lots of lecturing on how the professor doesn’t like lateness this time however. You make a mental note to be on time to this class. 

Your third and final class you had today was the one you dreaded most. Ackerman. You already had a nervous feeling in your stomach about it. However the class wouldn’t start for two hours. You decide to grab something to eat in an attempt to settle your stomach. ‘Maybe I’m just hungry…’ you think to yourself.

You certainly weren’t just hungry, because after lunch you feel like your gonna puke up everything you ate out of sheer nerves. You manage to collect yourself and begin to walk to the science building. 

The building is large and old. The architecture is beautiful however. The architecture on most of the campus was beautiful. It was a pretty famous school after all. 

You walk into the building and clutch your schedule. Room 1227, that’s where you were going. You follow directory signs around the building put up for new students until you eventually find yourself in front of a heavy oak door. 

You're so afraid to open it and you can’t pinpoint why. It was just a classroom after all, not a torture chamber. And sure, the teacher might be strict but it’s not like he’ll murder you. You just need to get to know him and he’ll open up a bit… you're sure of it. But despite it all, your head screams for you to be afraid of whatever lies in that classroom. 

Eventually you shake the feeling off. It’s just first day jitters. You’d be fine. Your hand turns the doorknob and you walk into the classroom. 

There’s a low humming of students speaking amongst one another when you get inside. Joking, lamenting, complaining about their first day of classes. You decide to sit at a quieter table. There’s only one person sitting at it. A boy with bright green eyes and messy brown hair.

The boy springs up in surprise when he hears you sit down next to him. You chuckle at little “I’m sorry, did I scare you?” you ask.

The boy blushes a beet red and sits back down “N-no… sorry I’m just really tired. I’ve had a long day and I guess I must have dozed off.”

You chuckle at this and smile “Well, you should probably wake back up. I heard this teacher is pretty strict. You wouldn’t wanna get in trouble on the first day of class.” He laughs and runs a hand through his hair awkwardly. “Yeah I guess you're right about that. So, what’s your name? I’m Eren Jeagar.”

You smile and hold out your hand for him to shake “(Y/N) (L/N)” you say “It’s nice to meet you Eren.” Eren accepts your hand and shakes. “It’s nice to meet you too (Y/N).”

The two of you talk for a while. You barely notice the time pass. That is until the two of you hear the door loudly slam shut, causing a couple students to jump in shock and the room to go completely silent. 

You hear footsteps start to walk across the classroom to the center of the lecture hall. That’s when you spot your Professor. Professor Ackerman.

He’s short. Not much taller than you really. He has neatly kept black hair in an undercut. He couldn’t be any older than 28. He carries a folder and a textbook in his left arm. To be honest… he was quite handsome. 

When he got to the center of the room he dropped his book and folders on his desk. A loud thud echoed throughout the room. The noise made your skin crawl. 

He leans back on his desk and sighs before he turns to face you and the rest of your class. His silver eyes seem to drill straight into your soul. They look tired but still alert. It was strange. 

The man never introduces himself to the class, never gives out any information, hell he doesn’t even say he was your professor. Instead he surveys all of the students sitting before him for a moment before growling out “Take out a number two pencil. You're taking a test.” 

A couple people look at each other in confusion and shock. Others whisper about how unfair it was of him to administer a test on the first day. A low mumble of disbelief fills the classroom. 

“Did I say you could talk?” the professor barks, shooting a glare at the class that could make children cry. Everyone immediately shuts up.

Your classmates look around nervously as he begins to pass out the test. “This is a quiz that covers all the basic shit you brats should know in order to be in my class. Anyone who fails this will be sent to the guidance office with a note that suggests you be placed in an easier class. For the people who pass, this is going on your report card. It’s in your best interest to do well. I don’t tolerate fucking idiots in my class, nor will I spoon feed you information like a damn toddler. If you have any objections to this, feel free to leave. But don’t fucking bother coming back.” He states as calmly as ever while placing blank tests on tables. 

People look at each other in disbelief and nervousness. You yourself felt your heart beating faster. No wonder Krista had warned you about this guy… he was crazy.

Your thoughts are interrupted when you notice Eren's hand shakily raise in the air. He’s ignored for a couple minutes. You can’t tell if your professor doesn’t see him or just doesn’t care. Eventually he turns around and sighs in exasperation. “What?” He snaps in the manner one would if annoyed with a sibling. 

“P-professor A-Ackerman sir… y-you can’t truly expect us t-to take a t-test on things w-we’ve never learned… t-that’s not fair.” Eren says. The boy is clearly scared but puts on a brave front.

The Professor who had been deadpanned the entire speech cracks a tiny smile that soon turns into a snicker, and then a low eerie laugh. It made your stomach twist into tight knots.

“What’s your name boy.” He asks after he had calmed himself down. 

“E-eren… Eren J-jeagar sir…” Eren seems 

The man lets out a soft snort. “Well then Jeagar. I’m not changing my damn rules. Let’s hope you're good at guessing.” the man states before slamming the tests down on your table and shooting a glare at Eren. “And don’t tell me what to do in my damn classroom.” 

Eren pales and sinks down in his seat. You can hear a couple people laugh but a quick glare from the Professor shuts them right up. 

The man is terrifying. He’s any student's worst nightmare. Was this really the man who decided whether or not you graduate? You try to silence the panic arising in your head so you can focus on this test. ‘Ill just try to get on his good side… there’s gotta be something I can do to make him like me… besides, there’s no point in worrying about my thesis if I can’t even pass this test. I need to focus.’ You think.

Once the man has reached the head of the classroom again, he faces the class. “The tests will be collected in thirty minutes. Start.” 

The class collectively scrambles to begin. 

The test is hard. Really hard. You guess on my almost half of the answers and pray to the mighty Bio gods you’d get enough right.

You eventually turn your test over and bring it to the front of the class where your professor seemed to be grading them. He looks up at you briefly and mumbles “put it on the pile.” Before looking down and continuing to grade. 

When you got back to your seat you noticed that Eren looked like he was really struggling. He was gripping his pencil so hard his knuckles were white and clenching his jaw in frustration. 

Eren managed to finish just two minutes before time was up. The professor watched him walk up to him unamused. He took his test and put it on the pile. 

Once time is up your Professor walks around the room and collects the rest of the tests. He sits back down at his desk when he’s collected them all. “You’ll spend the next 30 minutes reading and taking notes on chapter one of your textbook. If I hear a whisper I’m tearing up your test and you can leave my class.” He says as if it’s the most nonchalant statement in the world.

You open your textbook and begin to read and take notes. You glance over at Eren to see he’s done the same, however you can’t help but notice how tense the boy is. You really really really hoped he would pass. 

After thirty minutes had passed the short man stood up and instructed everyone to close their textbooks.

“Well, no one did well.” He began, pacing across the room. You could hear the class collectively hold their breath. 

“However all of you passed.” he pronounced. The wave of relief that flooded through you was incredible. Many people visibly relaxed. 

“Well that is except for one.” The man said looking up and stopping to turn to the class. “Jaeger. You failed by two points.” the man says, staring straight into the eyes of the poor boy he was picking on. 

You saw Eren break into pieces. He looked so distraught you weren’t even sure if he could talk. The room filled with whispers discussing the fate of poor Eren. They however were ceased once again by your Professor as he passed papers back to everyone in the room. 

“You have anything to say for yourself Jaeger?” The man asks once the room is quiet. Eren seemed like he would start crying if he tried to talk, however you watch him swallow the lump in the throat and shakily ask “W-what did I get wrong?”

The professor raises an eyebrow at him and lets out a ‘tch’ noise before turning around and beginning to write on the chalkboard.

“Question 13, Which of the following conclusions is best supported by figure 2. You chose A Jaeger, the correct answer is D, AGO2 is upregulated when RNase is present.” The man erases the chalkboard and turns to face the boy. “If you had gotten that right you would have passed.” 

Eren looks completely and utterly defeated. You begin to feel bad for him when something hits you. You look down at your paper and something clicks in your head.

“Professor Ackerman… that’s not right.” 

You don’t even have time to realize what you’ve just said before every head in the class is turned towards you and you’re being glared at by your angry professor. 

“Excuse me?” The professor asks. You couldn’t tell if he wanted to rip your head off or whether he was debating kicking you out with Eren, whatever it was, it certainly wasn’t good.

Your heart beats at a million miles a minute, but you swallow your fear and continue. “T-that’s not right Professor… In figure 2 the amount of AGO2 bound to ERB2 decreases after RNase treatment. S-so that means an RNA molecule is involved in the AGO2-ERB2 interaction… so that means A is correct.” 

The man looks at you for a moment and then looks down at his paper. He seems to think a while before looking back up at you with eyes that seemed to have a strange new glimmer to them. One you couldn’t put your finger on. 

“...Well shit. You’re right.” The man says, looking somewhat surprised. He walks back to his desk and people begin to whisper in disbelief, your Professor once again promptly silences them. “Fucking Christ, do you kids never shut up?” 

A wave of happiness floods through you and you pay the chattering no mind. “S-so that means Eren passed r-right? So h-he can stay?” The Professor rubs his temples with his fingers in exasperation. “I suppose it does. It also means I need to regrade all these damn papers.” he grumbles.

You and Eren both light up, it was incredible that that worked. It shouldn’t have. Not against a man like your Professor. Your celebration however is interrupted when your professor speaks again. “However, you my dear, spoke out of turn like some fucking fifth grader. You’ll spend the rest of your evening with me tonight re grading these tests during your detention.” 

Eren turns to him in shock and then stands up slamming his palms on the table. “Professor Ackerman! That’s not fair-“ The Professor looked completely unamused at his lashing out. He didn’t even look at him, only at the pile of tests he had to regrade while he interrupted the boy. “Would you rather be removed from my course for disturbing the class Mr. Jeagar? Because I assure you your little friend won’t be able to get you out of that. I’d suggest sitting down.” 

Eren sits down though hesitantly. He’s clearly still infuriated by the professor's decision. You try to calm him down by patting his shoulder and assuring him that it’s ok. However your mind was straying elsewhere. Had the professor meant to say friend so strange? He said it like it was a bitter word he needed to spit out of his mouth. Why would he do that? Why does he care that the two of you are friends. 

“Well then if there’s no more interruptions, open up your notes, we’re going over the grading policy and lab behavior.” the Professor says bitterly. 

You snap out of your thoughts thanks to the interruption. You decide that you probably just imagined him saying it like that. Maybe you should get an ear exam. It didn’t matter anyway. All that matters is that Eren gets to stay in the course. 

This class really would be shit without a friend, and thankfully, it seemed you had just made one.

You don’t notice the way your professor watches you for the rest of the class. His steel grey eyes caught glances at you whenever he could afford it. You were different then other students he met. There was something that you had, that you possessed that he’d never found in anyone else before. He saw it for the first time today when you stood up for that Jaeger dipshit. A look in your eyes so intense and so energized… it was entrancing. He wanted it. He wanted him to look at him that way. He wanted that passion that you had all to himself. 

And he simply couldn’t explain why. 

He found himself getting irritated whenever you interacted with the brown haired boy. ‘Stop talking to him…’ he’d thought ‘You should talk to me like that… with that perfect smile… those beautiful eyes. That idiot doesn’t deserve you.’

He watches patiently as you say goodbye to the boy at the end of his class. It ticks him off… but one day he’d make you learn. You had to be his. He wanted you to give your whole beautiful self to him. He wanted to be the one that lit that spark in you. He decided one day he would. He had to have you. No matter the cost.

He watches as you walk down the steps in the lecture hall towards him. Eyes trailing your beautiful body the whole way down. 

“H-hi p-professor… y-you said stay after class?” you ask nervously once you reach the man.

“Indeed I did. Come. We’re going to my office so we can re grade those. You’ll help me grade my chemistry class and anatomy classes as well.” He grunts. You squirm in your awkwardness and start to rub your arm. “But Professor… I need to eat…” 

The man rolls his eyes and begins to pick up his things. “If you need to eat that bad, I’ll get you something. You're not leaving detention until everything is graded.” 

“I-... thank you professor?” You say after a short moment of hesitation. You were certainly shocked at the sudden kindness. You would have thought he’d say suck it up or something along those lines… but to offer to buy you dinner was… not what you expected to say the least.

The man just hums in response. “By the way. What’s your name?” 

“Oh um, (Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N).” You say meekly. 

‘(L/N)... where the hell had he heard that name before?’ He thought. “Good to know. Now come. We have a lot of papers to grade.”

As you walk away with him you wonder if the man is bipolar or something. He wasn’t being mean to you now… it was just… strange.

Your quiet as the two of you walk down winding halls to his office. It’s not terribly far away. A floor up and a couple hallways down. When you reach the door with the nameplate ‘L. Ackerman.’ You assume you have arrived.

The man unlocks the door and holds it open for you, gesturing for you to go in. You quietly thank him and walk inside. You hear the door slam behind you as he follows. 

The first thing you notice about this office is that it’s incredibly clean. Every paper and book had a place, any paper on his desk is stacked neatly and his workspace looked to be incredibly organized. You feel like an imposter almost, like if you touch anything it will be ruined. 

The man puts his things down and slides his textbook into a drawer. He neatly arranges the papers so that they sit in a tidy pile and places them next to two other piles on his desk. He then pulls up a chair for you and orders you to sit. 

You carefully take a seat and awkwardly look at the man who goes to sit in his own office chair. 

“Here. Any mistakes circle in red ink. Here’s the answer key. You know which question needs to be changed. Once you're done I’ll give you the key for the other subjects tests.” You nod and mumble a little “Yes Professor…”

Your Professor thinks for a moment. “Levi.” he states.

“W-what?”

“Call me Levi. That’s my name. Professor Ackerman is a fucking mouthful. Plus I hear it from brats all day, I don’t need to hear it on my own time.”

You shift uncomfortably. That’s extremely out of character for him but maybe he was just trying to be nice in his own, albeit strange way. “O-ok Levi.” You say. The name feels strange on your tongue.

As you grade Levi begins to make small talk. Which is a bit uncomfortable at first, however you realize it’s a LOT more comfortable than sitting with him in silence. 

“So (Y/N)” he asks “What are you majoring in, what field are you looking into?” You blush heavily at the strange attention your teacher was giving you but answer him. “I’m a biochem major…” 

His eyes light up at this information. “Oh then, I suppose you’ll be working on a thesis this year.” you nod “Yeah… I’m not sure what I’ll do it on yet however.” 

He scoffs and mumbles “None of you brats do. I rarely ever see someone come into my class with a plan.” you relax a little bit at the man's normal attitude coming back. 

You two talk a little more as you grade. Mostly about academics. Your grades in highschool, your interest in the topic, a lot of that. 

About an hour into your conversation you decide now would be a good time to ask him about your thesis, seeing as he was in a good mood for whatever reason. “By the way Prof- Levi… when do I start-“

Your cut off by your stomach loudly growling. The man looks up in surprise. “Jesus have you not fucking eaten in four days?” Your face burns in embarrassment. “N-no… I just had a really small lunch…” 

The professor looks at you sceptically. “How small of a lunch did you eat?” You look down at your lap and mumble “I… um… I had a coffee…” he raises an eyebrow. “And…?” You avoid his eyes as you say “just a coffee…”

The man rolls his eyes at you. “You stupid brats don’t fucking eat. That’s why you all fall the fuck asleep in my classroom.” You look down at your lap uncomfortably and your cheeks burn even hotter as your stomach lets out another unconventionally loud growl. 

The man lets out a ‘tch’ in disapproval and takes out his cellphone. “I’m getting you a salad from Panera. It’s the closest thing to here that does delivery. Choose what you want or I choose for you.” 

Your cheeks burn bright red “P-Professor… y-you don’t have to do that-“ 

“Levi and I do. Because you can’t take fucking care of yourself. So what do you want.” The man says.

You hesitate a few moments before saying “Uhm… a Caesar salad please…” the man taps a couple buttons on his phone and then puts it away. “Done. And don’t ask to pay me back. Your tuition is the shit that pays me anyway.” You mumble out a little “Thank you Levi…” and try to calm yourself down so that you could continue to grade. 

Your food comes and Levi drops it in your lap. The man makes himself a cup of tea using a small kettle and a hotplate that was in his office.  
He sits down and drinks his tea while you eat. The two of you continue to make small talk and grade. 

When all of the papers have been graded the man sighs and stretches. “Ten pm. New record. I should have you grade with me more often.” he half jokes. You giggle a little, thinking it was in fact just a joke. However Levi felt that this time with you cemented how he felt. You truly were a beauty unlike any other. He certainly thought he’d be looking for many more reasons to give you detention in the future. 

“Oh um by the way Levi…” his attention snaps back to your sweet voice. “I was meaning to ask you before my stomach cut me off… when should I come see you to begin discussing my thesis?”

The man's heart almost stopped at those words. 

“What?” He questioned, praying that he had heard right.

“My thesis… you're my supervisor.” 

Levi’s brain had a firework show going on. This was it. He had complete and total control of you because of this thesis. He would use your sessions together to slowly groom you. By the time you had broken, you’d be gone too far. Even if you are resistant at first, he has your thesis to use as a threat.

“Professor?” You asked

Levi snapped out of his dase “Oh yes. I’ll meet with you three times a week. Maybe more depending on how much help I think you need. You’ll have a lab day and two days for discussion with me. We’ll start next week on Monday. Since your my student I’ll give you a head start from the other brats I’m supervising.”

In your mind you thought that 3 times a week seemed a bit excessive, however he did seem like a man who liked things done correctly. You nod and smile “Ok! Thank you professor.” 

Levi smirks and turns to you. “Levi my Lamb. When we’re alone you call me Levi.” 

The pet name sorta bugged you but you didn’t want to piss off your already snippy thesis professor. “O-oh. Ok thank you Levi! Have a good night!” 

The man watched you walk down the hall towards your dorm with a small grin. Oh the things he had planned for you.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after your detention goes surprisingly well. You don’t have to worry about the awkwardness of seeing your short professor for the rest of the week thankfully. School had started on a Wednesday so the other two times you would have seen the man this week hadn’t happened. 

When you got back to your dorm that night you had lamented to Krista and Annie about your situation over mugs of tea. Krista had felt sympathetic. She tried looking on the bright side.

“Hey, at least you don’t see him every day right?” 

She was correct about that. That was a good thing. However you told them about how often you had to meet with your Professor for your thesis and how strangely he had treated you during your detention.

“Hmm… that is really weird. I’m only supposed to meet with my advisor once or twice a week. She also told me that her role would be getting a lot smaller as it neared completion. The way Professor Ackerman explained it makes it sound like he’ll be over your shoulder the whole time.” 

You take a sip of the tea in your mug and purse your lips. “Well, he is a Biology teacher, not English. Maybe he’s just not the most eloquent with his words?”

Krista frowned and furrowed her brows in confusion. “Maybe… but how would he have gotten a job like this if he didn’t have good speaking skills?”

You nod your head in agreement. You both sit there stumped until eventually Annie speaks up.

“Maybe he’s trying to find ways to spend more time with you?”

You and Krista look at her in surprise. “Annie! That’s ridiculous!” the small blonde declares. “The man clearly hates his students, why would he go out of his way to spend more time with them?!” 

Annie shrugs nonchalantly. “Most professors don’t get their students food when they’re hungry.” 

You look at your cup of tea puzzled “That’s true… but, why? Why would he only want to spend more time with me?” 

“Maybe he has a crush.” Annie offers calmly. 

Krista almost spits out her tea. “Absolutely not Annie! Don’t go scaring (Y/N) like that!” Krista continues to rattle on about how ridiculous the notion was and you can’t help but agree with her. The man had been a teacher for ten years, had a perfect track record and was known to fail students if they asked if they could “boost their grades” in distasteful ways. All of the cards were stacked in his favor on this one.

However a tiny part of you can’t seem to completely discredit the notion.

The rest of the night is spent speaking of much lighter topics. Krista teases Annie about a boy named Bertholdt that is in her Calculus class. He had walked her back to her dorm after a class that ended late. Annie had blushed and claimed it wasn’t like that but you’d see how that argument held up later on.

At around ten pm the three of you decide to go to sleep. Your mind swirled with thoughts of your strange bio professor before finally drifting off.

——

Monday morning you made your way back to the science building. Praying that maybe this encounter would prove to be better than the last. On your way you, quite literally, run into Eren.

“Hey! Watch where your- … (Y/N)?” The boy looks up at you confused from where he had fallen due to the collision. 

“Oh! Crap! Gosh I’m sorry Eren.” You help the boy up and help him collect his books that had fallen. “I really didn’t wanna be late today. I should have been more careful.” 

The boy scratches the back of his head and dusts himself off. “Hey, it’s fine. No worries. By the way how did that detention with Professor stick up the ass go?” 

After giggling about the nickname Eren had so lovingly gifted your teacher, you recount the details of your detention as the two of you walk to the lecture hall. 

“Man… I didn’t know the guy could be nice… that’s really weird.” the boy replies once you had finished relating your tale. 

You nod “Definitely… I don’t really know what to think of it to be honest.” 

The boy thinks for a bit before shrugging. “I guess all you really can do is stick it out huh? Ackerman is the best Biology Professor the Uni has. It would be a waste not to use his knowledge for your thesis. Even if he is an asshole.” 

You sigh bitterly “Your right. It would be a waste… though I really wish he was nicer.”

Eren snorts “Don't we all. But don’t worry too much (Y/N), you’ll be fine. And you’ll always have me here to hate him with.” 

You laugh at the comment and smile. The two of you soon arrive at the lecture hall. Before going inside Eren stops you.

“Hey (Y/N), we should trade numbers! Might be fun to have some support when studying and stuff…” the boy says with a bright smile. 

You grin. “That’s a great idea! Here let me get out my-“ 

As you're digging through your pockets you're cut off by a low voice. 

“You're both 2 minutes late for my class. You both have detention. (L/N) you’re to report to my office at 5 on Thursday. Jaeger you’ll come right after class tomorrow. I’m not having you two brats holding hands in my office together while you're being disciplined. If either of you is even a minute late I’ll personally see to it that you're pulled from my class. Understand me?” your professor snarls, looking even more agitated then usual. 

Eren’s jaw is dropped in shock while he’s lectured. The man's timing was insane. It was like he was watching you so that he could deliberately get you in trouble. Erens hands ball into fists at his side. “We got here before you Professor. If we had gone in ten seconds earlier you never would have known. How can you lecture us on lateness when you're late too?”

The man's eyes narrow. “I’d suggest you shut up and take a seat inside Jaeger. There is a waitlist to get into this course and I know someone would happily take your spot if given the opportunity. I’m really damn close to giving your spot to a student who knows how to behave themself. Don’t think I won’t do it Jaeger.” 

Eren clenches his jaw in anger and seems to have to stop himself from punching the smaller man. However after a moment he releases his tension and sighs in defeat. “Yes Professor.” he mumbles as he walks into the lecture hall. 

You hurry to follow him but you're stopped by a strong hand on your shoulder. “(Y/N), I’d like a word with you alone.” He mutters. 

Eren and him give each other death glares as the boy walks into the classroom and shuts the door. 

Once the door has closed the man turns to you and stares down at you like you were a dog that had just peed on his carpet. 

“(Y/N), you're a very smart girl and a gifted student. Your correction of the test question the other day proves that. However, I fear you may be getting involved with the wrong people.” He says sternly. 

You feel a little anger bubble up inside your chest. “You mean Eren, Professor.” The man just nods in confirmation.

Your eyebrows furrow in frustration. Who did this man think he was? You’re a grown ass adult woman! Why is he speaking to you like a middle school teacher? 

“I’m sorry you feel that way Professor, however I happen to like Eren quite a lot. I think he’s kind. He may be brash but he’s kind. I don’t intend to stop being friends with him.” you say as calmly as you possibly can. 

The man raises an eyebrow. “Well then I suppose I can’t stop you. However, know this (Y/N), as your thesis advisor and teacher it is my job to make sure you are reaching your full potential while in my care. If something is holding you back from that, I will eliminate it.” 

The man looks at you for a couple moments. He brushes a piece of hair behind your ear. Goosebumps rise on your arm as you feel his rough hand briefly touch the soft skin of your face. 

“Go inside (Y/N). Remember to meet me after class so we can begin to discuss your thesis.” The man mumbles as a light hand on your lower back pushes you towards the door. 

Your hand shakes as you open the door. You truly have no clue how to process what you just heard. What did the man mean by “eliminate?”. Why was he so concerned about your thesis? And then those touches…

You're caught up in thinking about what it all means when you sit down at your desk and Eren, who looks to simply be reading, discreetly passes a note to you under the table. 

When you open the small slip of notebook paper the message inside manages to make you smile.

‘Since we were so rudely interrupted…’

The boy had left his number and even signed it. What a dork you thought. You give a light chuckle and watch the boy smile as you do. You slip the note into your pocket just in time, because not a moment later your Professor came walking into the room. 

The man orders the class to open their textbooks up to page 47 and begins his lecture. You only half listen to him however, you're too caught up in… everything. 

You look at Eren and frown. You couldn’t drag him into this. The boy was way too impulsive. He’d do something stupid to your Professor that would get him expelled if you told him about how uncomfortable he made you. Besides, you didn’t want Levi to have to “eliminate” him… whatever that meant. You’d keep just a sliver of distance between the two of you. That was ok, you guys were just friends after all. 

Levi couldn’t help but notice that you seemed distracted during his lesson. He didn’t like that. He wanted all of your attention to be on him. 

“(Y/N), why don’t you tell the class what the definition of 2 stage syngamy is hm?” he called out. 

He watched you snap to attention. You turned beet red and started furiously reading through the few notes you had managed to write with no luck of finding the answer. “I-... I don’t know Professor...” you said eventually, looking down in shame. 

Levi raised an eyebrow. “I see. I expected better from you. Don’t disappoint me again.” 

Your face burned with shame as you mumbled out a soft “Y-yes Professor…” 

Levi wished he could have gotten a picture of your face at that moment. You were just so perfect. So timid, docile… so eager to please and disappointed you had failed to obey. 

One day he’d see you make that face when you were on your knees for him. 

A shiver of excitement ran through him however he didn’t allow himself to show it. 

The rest of the lesson continues normally. You try incredibly hard to listen and ignore the thoughts buzzing in your ears.

——

You're so incredibly relieved when the class is over. Finally, you can just go back to you dorm, take a nap, and forget about-

“(Y/N), I truly hope you're not planning on ditching your first session with me. I’m not a fan of being stood up.” you hear a low voice growl behind you before you can walk out the classroom door. 

“O-oh Professor!” you exclaim. “I’m sorry I almost forgot…” 

The man scowls. “It would do you well not to forget me.” 

“I’m sorry professor. I’ll be right there…” you say sheepishly and turn to say goodbye to Eren. 

“(Y/N), come. Now. I’m not a fan of waiting.” 

You look back at Eren hesitantly, not wanting to simply leave him. “Please Professor, just a-“ 

“(Y/N). I said now.” He growls.

You quiver at the man's tone however still don’t want to give in, after a moment you sigh and follow him out of the classroom and to his office. 

The walk feels long. Maybe that’s just because nothing is said, or maybe it’s because anytime with your angry professor feels like a long time. 

Once the two of you arrive at his door, he once again unlocks it and holds it open for you. You mumble a soft thank you and walk in. 

The office is just as neat as it was when you had gotten detention, save for the fact that by the man's silver kettle, there were two cups instead of one. 

You nearly miss it, but as the man walks into his office you watch him lock it from the inside. A chill runs straight down your spine.

The man puts his things down and walks over to the kettle to put water on. As it boils he makes... small talk.

“So (Y/N), is Eren your boyfriend or something? Is that why you're so clingy with the damn brat?” 

You're a bit startled by the intimacy of the question he asked, however, try to reply with composure. “N-no Professor… me and him met in your class last week. We’re just friends… why do you ask?” 

The man doesn’t miss a beat. “No reason, sometimes my students are distracted by relationships when trying to finish their thesis. It’s a tricky balance to manage and a pain for me to hear excuses about.” 

“O-oh… ok.” That seemed like a fair enough reason to ask… 

“Tea?” The man asks casually as he finishes brewing the liquid and pours himself a cup. 

You’re a bit startled by the casualness of the question. ‘Dammit (Y/N), not everything he does is weird! Stop assuming he’s out to get you!’ you think. 

“U-um… sure.” You reply. You thank him as he pours you a cup and hands it to you. 

The man sits down on his office chair and sips his beverage. “So then (Y/N) let’s get straight to business. I’m going to ask you some personal questions. Your interests in my topic and the like. If it’s Biology oriented, I’ve probably researched it to some extent. All we’re doing today is getting to know each other, going over your potential topic and figuring out how our arrangement will work. This meeting won’t be as extensive as some others will however I expect that you take it seriously nonetheless. Understand?” 

You nod softly and reply “Yes Professor.” 

The man's eyes seem to glint a bit “Levi, dear, when we’re alone it’s Levi.” 

You feel your cheeks burn hot red. “R-right, Levi.”

The man smirks “Good girl.” He purrs. “Now, what are you thinking when it comes to a topic?

“U-uhm… I-I really like the topic of gene mutations.” 

“That’s a good start. Now make it smaller. How does blank gene affect blank. That’s the kind of statement you're looking for.” He states.

“Have you heard of the Methylenetetrahydrofolate gene?” You ask him.

“MTHFR gene mutation? Yeah I’ve heard of it. Are you interested in it particularly?”

You nod “Yeah. My sister has it. It’s really common apparently but it’s never really talked about.”

Levi nods “Good, now you researched this gene, correct? I'm assuming you got my email.”

You nod and go through your bag. “Yeah, the one from before the school year started. I printed out some articles about the topic like you asked. Dang… where are they-“

That's when you realize. You had left the articles in your dorm room. You had been doing late night studying and fell asleep while trying to annotate the articles. Krista had put the articles on your desk, you had thanked her and said you’d put them in your bag before you left. A cold chill runs down your spine.

“Something wrong?” Your professor asks.

“I-I think I left my articles at my dorm…” you nearly whisper. Judging by how the man handled lateness you're sure he wouldn’t be too fond of forgetfulness either.

Your Professor raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?” 

The man slowly gets up out of his seat and walks over to your now shaking form. You truly were so adorable like this. So docile…

“I’m not a fan of unpreparedness (Y/N). Such an avoidable mistake… truly just carelessness.” his eyes trail over you dangerously as he talks.

You shake and you feel tears of shame begin to fill your eyes. Something about the man's tone when talking to you made you feel like you had done something so shameful. It made you feel so small. 

“m’ sorry Levi…” you whimper out.

The man moves behind you and begins to softly start rubbing your shoulders. You feel paralyzed in his hands.

“Now now my lamb. I’ll forgive you just this once. However I won’t tolerate slip ups from you in the future.” He coos in a tone so soft and kind yet so demeaning and belittling. 

His hands give your shoulders a soft squeeze and he squats down so that his face is level with your own. His thumb and index finger take hold of your chin and turn it so that you're looking at him. Your breath hitches in fear. Now this wasn’t normal.

“I expect more of you (Y/N).” You can feel the hot puffs breath on your skin as he speaks. “You’ve become a favorite student of mine… my very first actually. I expect you to hold yourself to my standards. And if you don’t, well then I’ll simply have to discipline you, like any caring teacher would.” his facial expression doesn’t change, however he gets a glint in his eye. A glint you finally identify as obsession. 

“P-Professor…” you try.

“Shh, quiet my lamb. It’s my job to ensure that you reach your very fullest potential. I promise you will. But first you need to give yourself to me. You need to obey.” He purrs into your ear. Shivers run up and down your arms. You feel dizzy, this can’t really be happening… 

“(Y/N), you're an intelligent girl. I’m sure you know what I want from you by now. If we are to go on together in this relationship, I need you. I need all of you.” His hands slide down your body and cup your breasts. 

“N-no… professor I-I can’t…” you try helplessly. 

“You can’t? I don’t think that’s true dear.” He says as his right hand begins to tweak a nipple through your shirt. “I know you're very dedicated to your work, I admire that. However sometimes we must make sacrifices for the things we love…” 

You look up at him confused by his statement. He just smirks and pulls off of you before slowly walking back to his desk. You sit there frozen. 

The man looks at you seriously. “Here’s my proposal for our arrangement, I’ll be your thesis advisor. I’m a damn good one when I care. I’ll make sure your thesis is so good that laboratories will drool over it. In addition, I’m sure that you’re aware that I’m a Biologist at this University’s Laboratory. I’ll get you an internship in our genetics laboratory. With that thesis and the experience of the internship, Labs from   
all over will be fighting to have you. You’d be stupid not to take the offer.”

You gulp and your eyes widen. This was it… all you ever wanted offered to you on a silver platter. You’d be able to get your dream job, you’d make your family so incredibly proud… but at what cost. 

You look at him, heart beating a million miles a minute. “A-and what is my side of the bargain?”

Levi smirks at you. “You my dear, simply have to obey me. When I say get on your knees you get on your knees. You’ll give yourself to me, mind, body and soul. I’ll give you rules to follow and I expect them to be obeyed in full. If they aren’t you can expect punishment.”

You shake violently and feel like you're going to throw up. “W-what if I choose not to take your offer…”

“Then I drop you as a thesis student and we continue doing this dance until you give in. You will be mine no matter what my dear. One option is simply more favorable then the other.” he explains.

You feel like you're going to cry. How are you supposed to choose? How were you supposed to just give yourself to this man? 

You swallow the lump in your throat before shakily standing up and pushing in your chair. “I-I… I need time to think…” you almost whisper.

The man raises an eyebrow but sighs. “Fine. You have until tomorrow at 3. That’s when Jaeger will be done with detention. I expect you to be at my door with an answer. Understand?” 

Your lip trembles “B-but… that’s o-only one night.”

The man scowls “And you will make your decision in that time.” you cower at the dominance the man exudes over you. 

You have no choice other than to say yes Professor. It was quite a tricky situation you were in. 

As you packed up your things and turned to leave the man's office you're interrupted by his voice once again. 

“Make the right decision (Y/N). Don’t disappoint me.” the man growls. 

You don’t look back at him as you run out the door. Wanting nothing more than to be away from the man.

——

When you get back to your dorm you go straight to bed and lie down. Krista asks if you’re feeling ok but you assure her your fine and just have a bad migraine. 

You couldn’t drag Krista or Annie into this. They had their own studies to focus on. You couldn’t ask them to put their education on hold in order to bust your teacher. 

You think about going to administration. The head of the school might be able to help you. But you know that the school was going to take Levi’s side. If one of their teachers was found to be a rapist their name would be tarnished. They’d have to answer phone calls from angry parents and pay money for lawyers and you highly doubt that the money loving bastards would do that for you. Besides, if word got back to Levi that you had tried asking for help… well there’s no telling what he’d do. 

Maybe you could ask Eren? He’d probably be the most likely to believe you. However he was just one person, he had no evidence, and he would just flip his shit and get himself expelled. You didn’t want to do that to Eren.

You stare up at your dorm room ceiling and think of how incredibly alone you are. 

You're snapped out of your thoughts by a ding! From your phone. You pick it up and see the contact name 

Eren (from bio): sent an image.

You open up your phone and click on the boys contact that you had added to your phone once you had gotten home. 

He had sent you a picture of Levi’s face poorly photoshopped onto a pair of Levi’s jeans. All the caption said was “jean man.” 

You laugh at the absurdity of the image and begin to write back when you suddenly feel a wave of realization hit you. 

Levi was probably trying to keep you away from Eren. He was probably jealous. 

It would explain so much, why he had intercepted you two at just the right time today, why he had asked if he was your boyfriend… Levi was jealous. 

And if you pushed that jealousy too far, Levi had the authority to get Eren into a lot of trouble. 

You look down in sadness as you think about how awful it would be if Eren was kicked out of the Bio program just because of you. 

And then you realize. 

If you didn’t accept Levi’s offer he’d just keep pushing you until you had too. You don’t think he’s above manipulating people to get your friends in trouble. He probably would kick Eren out of the class if you didn’t say yes…

You couldn’t do that to Eren... you just couldn’t. 

There was only one answer now. You knew what you had to do. 

——

The next day you wait outside of your advisors door at 2:58. Your heart feels like a horde of stampeding elephants in your chest. 

When the door of the office finally opens at 3, Eren walks out and smiles when he sees you. “Hey (Y/N)!” he says.

“Oh uhm… hey Eren.” You say softly.

Eren tilts his head. “Are you OK (Y/N)? You seem kinda-“ 

“Jaeger. Leave. I have business with (Y/N) and you're holding her up.” Levi snaps from the doorway. 

Eren just rolls his eyes and waves to you as he walks away. You feel the lump in your throat grow even larger.

Once the boy is out of sight the shorter man turns to you. “Well then (Y/N)... I hope you’ve made up your mind.” 

You nod and gulp down the shame in your throat. You take a shaky breath and exhale before answering.

“I’ll do it.” 

The man's eyes glow with that gleam they only get from you. 

“I see.” he purrs.

He opens the heavy door wide and gestures to the chair that you had sat in the previous two times you had come to him.

“Well then, come inside my pet. The two of us have a lot of work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that I blueballed u guys again. I promise there will be the good stuff in the next one.
> 
> Want more? Check out my tumblr @eevwrites  
> Comments are always appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a heads up this chapter contains NSFW. That’s why it’s a bit shorter then the others. I find smut a bit more draining to write. Please mind the tags and make sure this is something your ok with reading. Lots of love!

The door slams shut behind you as you walk in. You hear the lock on the door click. It sends a shiver down your spine. You sit down in the chair across from your Professors and try to ignore the immense fear in your chest. 

“Tea (Y/N)?” The man asks, pouring himself a cup from the kettle. You fidget and look away a bit uncomfortable. The man rolls his eyes. “There’s no date rape drug in it. I’m drinking out of the same kettle. Just take it, it’ll help you relax a bit.” he says as he pours you a cup as well.

You accept the tea with shaky hands and take a sip. You try to calm yourself down a bit before you finally speak. “So, Professor… about this arrangement-“ 

“In due time my lamb. I’m being gracious since it's the first day of the arrangement. Let’s talk about your thesis first, then I’ll go over all your new rules with you. Understand?” he says before taking a sip of his tea and sitting down in his own chair. You nod shakily.

“So. I’m presuming you learned your lesson yesterday and brought the articles.” he asks casually.

“Y-yes Levi…” you reply and you dig through your bag. You pull out a thin folder of research you did on your topic. You hand it to your professor.

“Mmm… Good girl. Annotated and everything.” You cringe at the sultry tone his voice holds.

“Now, have you thought of a topic?” He asks while reading through your annotations.

“Y-yes… uhm… I wanted to do the MTHFR gene and the effect it has on female reproductive health.” you answer. 

The man hums and closes your folder “Interesting… yeah, I definitely have some books for you to start with.”

He hands you your folder back and gets up out of his seat to walk over to the bookshelf on the other side of the room. His fingers trail over a few different books and he looks to ponder his options before picking out two and plucking them from the shelf. He walks back to you and drops the books on the desk in front of you. 

“Start with these. I expect the first one to be finished in two weeks and no later. Don’t mark it up or get it dirty. It’s my personal copy. I’m lending it to you. I normally wouldn’t lend anything to a student but you're my exception.” The teacher states before laying a strong hand on your shoulder and tilting your chin up with his index finger so your eyes meet his. “I’m sure my pet will take good care of my things. Won’t she?” he murmurs.

Your cheeks flush red hot and you nod shakily. 

The man smirks and carefully pushes a piece of your hair behind your ear before walking back to sit at his desk. The act makes you wanna throw up. The act was seemingly innocent but the way he did anything felt so… invasive.

The man sits down at his desk and continues. “You need to begin writing your abstract. It’s not the hardest part of your thesis by far and really it’s just a summary of the research you're doing. Write half a page, email me if you have questions. I want it on my desk by next time we meet so we can edit it. Understand?” 

You nod. Dreading the fact that there had to be a next time.

“I’ll look in the library for more books I can get you. Until then start with this. I expect everything to be done when I say it must be done. I won’t hesitate to punish you if it isn’t.” He states before taking another sip of tea. 

“Y-yes Levi…” you nod. At least he was trying to keep you on track. That was helpful.

He finishes his cup and puts it back down on its saucer. “Well then (Y/N). I suppose it’s time to discuss our arrangement.” 

A sick feeling starts to brew in your stomach. The man looks at you for a moment, seeming to be deciding on something. 

“Stand up (Y/N). Arms at your sides.” He orders.

The command is simple. However your legs feel like jelly and don’t want to move. You eventually get up from your chair and do as you're told.

The man stands up from his seat and begins to make circles around you. He seems to be peeling off your clothes in his mind. He eyes you like a vulture would dead meat.

“You truly are unlike any woman I’ve ever seen (Y/N). So god damn perfect.” he mumbles. He walks behind you and gently squeezes your ass. His nose falls into the crook of your neck and he inhales your scent deep into his lungs. “I don’t know how I didn’t see it at first… You're the first woman who’s made me feel this way my pet… I’ve had past lovers, yes, but they were always so boring… and they never made me feel like you make me feel. I want to own you (Y/N)...” 

He nearly whispers the last statement. You tense up and his arms snake around your waist. “You're not an idiot like all of those other brats. You're something so pure and clean in this world made of dirt. No one else is worthy of having you (Y/N). No one but me.”

Your lip trembles a bit and you look away from the man so he can’t see you blush. He lets out a ‘tch’ at this and releases you. 

“Let’s go over your rules shall we?” the man asks. He walks back to his desk and motions his hand for you to sit back down in your own seat. You obey the silent order.

Levi pulls a sheet of paper out from his desk along with a pen. He clicks the pen so that the tip pops out and in big letters on the top of the page writes RULES.

You shiver and look up at the man helplessly. You didn’t want rules. You didn’t want any of this. But here you are nonetheless, the universe didn't really seem to care what you wanted. 

“(Y/N), I’m sure you're aware that this relationship is risky. These rules are to ensure that our little secret doesn’t get out. If for some reason the rules happen to be broken and those pretty lips of yours slip, well first of all you can expect whoever you told to be expelled, and you’ll be punished privately by me. Corporal punishment is dangerous for children with developing minds, however you my dear are an adult despite our age difference. I’m not above marking you up a bit to prove a point.” He asserts. 

Your stomach does torturous cartwheels. He couldn’t be serious. Your voice is shaky as you reply “P-please don’t hurt me.”

The man's eyes gleam with malice. “Oh my dear, I wasn’t planning on it as long as you behave. If you do, this will be pleasurable for the both of us.” he coos.

Somehow you doubt that. 

“Now. Let’s get to your rules.” He begins. “Number one, You are to come to this room every Monday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday once you're done with classes. We’ll spend all day together Saturday. If you're worried about studying, you may bring any books you need here and I can help you. I’m sure I’ll be helpful seeing as you are a Biology major.” he murmurs while scribbling his words down on the paper. “Lateness will not be tolerated. You are not to stop and speak to others or run errands after class on these days. You are to report straight to me and that is final.” 

You nod and fidget with your hands under the desk. You had to spend a whole day with him every week? What time were you supposed to have to yourself? 

“Number two.” He says, much louder this time. He probably noticed that you were lost in your thoughts again. “You are to obey every task I give you. You will trust that I and I alone know what’s good for you. You won’t talk back to me either. If I say spread your legs, then you spread your legs. If I say suck my dick, then you suck my dick. You do nothing without permission. This includes orgasm. If I find out that you have, and trust me I will. You’ll be punished.” 

You nod and quietly reply “Y-yes Levi.” 

The man smirks and finishes writing down the second rule. “Number three. When we’re in public, you will call me Professor Ackerman or Professor. However when we are alone you call me Levi or sir unless I tell you otherwise.” 

You once again nod. Feeling your cheeks flush at the prospect of having to call the man sir. 

“Number four. You are to ensure that you're clean. You seem to take decent care of yourself, however you are to do whatever you have to while we are together in order to ensure your feminine hygiene is maintained.” He explains. You find yourself thinking that the rule isn’t too bad, until he continues. “In addition to that, you’re to get any pubic hair removed. I know you’re a broke student so I’ll pay for it but I expect you to make sure it’s maintained.” he states just as casually as if he was telling the weather. 

A look of horror creeps into your face “p-professor I-“

The man raises an eyebrow almost mockingly. “Already not following rules. I said call me Levi. And it’s not up for negotiation. Although I suppose if you want to be selfish I could remove Jeagar from my class-“ 

“No wait! Professor I’ll do it, I’m sorry!” You plead frantically. 

A tiny smirk curls onto Levi’s lips. “That’s what I thought. Now, number five, this is your last rule and possibly the most important. While we are in this relationship, you are not to be romantically involved with any other men. If I get a feeling that you are becoming too close to any specific person, they will be removed from your life and you will be punished. Do you understand me (Y/N)?” 

Your lip quivers as you think of Eren but you look down at your lap and softly reply “Y-yes Levi.” 

“Good girl. I’ll make a fine woman out of you...” he purrs. “Now then, let’s begin shall we? Get on your knees under my desk. You're going to put that pretty mouth of yours to good use.” He says.

You have to double take for a second because of how nonchalantly the man had said the order. However once it processes in your mind you break out into a cold sweat. “P-please Prof- Levi! please… it’s m-my first day… c-couldn’t we do this another time?” you ask sweetly hoping you could convince him against the idea.

The man sighs and shakes his head “Remember your rules (Y/N). Your supposed to fucking obey. Besides. I am being gracious. If I wasn’t I’d take you over the desk right here and now without prep. I’d suggest you get under the desk and suck me off before I decide to do that.” 

You feel tears well up in your eyes as you shakily drop to your knees underneath the desk. You can’t even look at his crotch, however the man forces you to turn your head so you're looking straight at it. 

His hands begin to pop the button and pull the zipper of his pants. You see the outline of his bulge in his boxers. He’s… he’s really big.

You bite your cheek in nervousness as the man adjusts himself so that his penis comes out of his boxers. It looks to be about seven inches. It was difficult to imagine anything of that length being inside you. 

The man pulled your head close to the tip and taps it a couple times on your lips. “Go on (Y/N). Mind your teeth my pet.” 

You shiver and close your eyes tight before giving the tip a few soft kitten licks. You feel a bead of precum on your tongue and shiver in disgust. 

The man groans softly and mumbles out “Good girl… now take it in your mouth.” 

You do. You do it hesitantly but you do it. It feels so large in your mouth. So intrusive. Your thoughts however are interrupted by it suddenly being shoved into your throat.

Your eyes widen and you gag around it. Tears fall from your eyes. Levi just sighs as he looks down at you. “Still have a gag reflex. Don’t worry my pet we’ll get rid of that. Do the best you can for right now.” 

You shiver at the thought of him using you so much like this that your gag reflex completely disappears. Soon enough you feel a strong hand on the back of your head begin to push you backwards and forwards. 

The man shoves his cock in and out of your throat. Tears and drool run down your face. The only sounds to be heard are his soft grunts and your gags. 

He continues assaulting your throat for a few more minutes before finally cumming. He pulls out just enough that all of his sperm falls on your tongue. As he pulls out of your mouth he smirks. 

You look up at him not knowing what to do with the spunk in your mouth. You really did not want to swallow it. However you were afraid that if you didn’t he would be mad. You looked up to him for instruction. 

“Swallow my pet. Drink it all up.” He coos. 

The sentence almost makes you barf. However shakily you swallow all of the sperm down. It’s slimy and gross going down your throat. You don’t like it at all.

“Open.” your professor commands. You shakily open your mouth and show that you had obeyed his command.

“Good girl.” He says with a smirk. 

You begin to get up thinking you're finished however the man speaks once again. 

“Bend over my lap (Y/N). You disobeyed me earlier. I need to give you punishment.” he commands looking at you with hungry eyes.

You feel your heart shatter into pieces “W-what did I do?” you ask

The man raises his eyebrow. “You don’t remember calling me by an improper name, and arguing with me when I gave you a command? You broke our rules (Y/N). Now you need to be disciplined.” 

Your heart nearly stops. You're frozen in place. You want to run out of this room and never ever come back. However it seemed like that wasn’t exactly an option. 

“Over my lap. Now.” The man growls. His tone is terrifying.

On shaky legs you wobble over your professors lap. You feel him pull down your pants and then underwear. You burn hot red at this. You squirm on your lap but then hear a SMACK sound and your ass starts burning. 

Oh fuck. This man was spanking you. He was spanking you like a toddler. 

Three more consecutive smacks land on your bottom and Levi speaks. “This is what happens when your naughty (Y/N)... naughty pets are punished.” 

You cry as five more are dealt. “Are you learning your lesson my love?” He asks softly. 

Two more are given before the man finally stops and helps you stand up. 

“Pull up your pants and then you may leave (Y/N). But remember to be here tomorrow right after class.” The man says nonchalantly as ever before walking back to his chair. 

You only make it halfway back to your dorm that night before falling on your knees and sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is non con in this chapter once again! Please mind the tags!

After having spent a good hour crying in an empty courtyard, you had gotten yourself some dinner from the cafeteria and made your way back to your dorm.

You're quiet as you enter your dorm room, trying not to alert Krista or Annie, however you aren’t so lucky because Krista notices you entering your shared room from the bathroom and runs up to meet you.

“(Y/N)! Why are you home so late, it’s almost nine! I thought your last class of the day ended at two. I was starting to think maybe something had happened to you!” Krista exclaims before wrapping you in a warm hug. She looks up at you with a face of concern and you can’t help but feel guilty that you have to lie to her.

You decide to go with the half truth. “I was discussing my thesis with my advisor… we ran a little over.” you reply. You give the girl a soft smile and pull away from the hug. “I’m sorry for worrying you Krista.” 

The girl tilts her head looking a bit puzzled. “It took you that long to meet with your thesis advisor? I know your advisor is strict but that seems really excessive.” 

Shit. Had she caught onto your lie? You didn’t want to lie to the girl again but you needed to cover up the fact that you’d be missing for long periods of time from now on. 

“Well… I actually got an offer from my professor. I’m going to intern under him at the school's lab. He said I really impressed him during our initiation test and that he saw promise in me. We were discussing the details of that.” you explain.

The girl must have bought into it because a brilliant smile grew on her face.

“(Y/N)!! That’s amazing! Why didn’t you tell us sooner!” She exclaims grinning in delight. 

“Oh, um, I didn’t want to sound like I was bragging or anything.” You lie averting her gaze. God, the fact that she seemed so happy for you made you feel even shittier. She had no reason to be proud of you. You were whoring yourself out to your teacher. She should be ashamed of you.

The girl giggles a little bit “Oh goodness (Y/N). You're so silly. I know you aren’t bragging. This is incredible! Catching the eye of a Professor like Ackerman is a really big deal! We should celebrate! I know! On Saturday let’s go out and get bubble tea-“ 

“I can’t do Saturday.” you say a bit too quickly. 

The girl's face drops and she tilts her head once again. “Huh? Why not? Did I come off a bit too strong? I’m sorry if I did… I didn’t mean it. I was just really excited...” 

Your eyes widen. “Nonono!” You exclaim shaking your head in denial. “It’s not like that at all! I’d love to go out, it's just that I… I have to be at the lab with Ackerman all day on Saturday. I-I’ve gotta be with him on Mondays Tuesdays and Thursdays too… I might be home late those days.” You mumble a little, looking away to hide the shame on your face. “But it’s absolutely not you! In fact, how about we go out on Sunday if you aren’t busy? I think bubble tea would be great.” 

The girl perks back up almost immediately. She’s like a little puppy. “Really! Ok! I can do Sunday! Hey, we should invite Annie too! Oh! We should see if she wants to bring Bertholdt! It would be good to make some more friends, I’ll bring my friend Ymir! You can obviously bring a friend too if you have one in mind.” she chirps. 

Your mind immediately goes to Eren. It would be really nice to see him… he always made you laugh and at the moment you could really use a good laugh. Then you remember what your professor had said about getting too close to other guys… but how would he know you and Eren had gone out together? Besides, it’s not like it was a date right? It definitely wasn’t a date. Why are you even thinking of going on a date with him! You don’t even know if he could or wanted to go yet. You shake the thoughts out of your head and smile to Krista. “I think I know someone! I’ll see if he can go! This sounds like a lot of fun!”

Krista claps her hands together in excitement “Yes! I can’t wait! It’s a plan!” She smiles and puts her toothbrush back in the cup on your bathroom sink. “I’m gonna go tell Annie then I’m gonna pass out. The bathroom is all yours! I’ll see you tomorrow if I fall asleep before you come back to the room.” She giggles and runs off.

You smile to yourself as you watch her disappear into Annie’s room. She was such a sweet friend. You only wished you could actually give her something to be proud of you for. 

You sigh as you turn into the bathroom. You take your shower shoes from the little cubby on the wall and begin to undress. You feel so dirty. You hadn’t gotten yourself messy today, however your professor's touch felt like mud and grime on your skin that you had to get off. 

Once you deem the water hot enough, you step into the spray. The first thing you do is lather up your hair and begin to scrub viscously. Your scalp is scratched raw as you attempt to erase any trace of the man's touch on your head today as he had forced you on his cock. 

You scrub and scrub and scrub more until your scalp feels like it might bleed if you go any further. You slowly rinse it out and condition it before grabbing a loofah and lathering that up. 

You scrub every bare inch of your body, making sure no part is left untouched. The thought of his gaze on your form just makes you scrub harder and harder and harder. 

Once you finally rinse off and step out of the shower. You see in the mirror that your skin looked red and puffy. You attempt to ignore it as you dry your hair and put it up. 

You brush your teeth vigorously, trying to get any trace of the man out of your mouth. 

When you finally spit you see a bit of blood. You had brushed so hard your gums had bled. 

You once again ignore it and put on your pajamas before walking out of the bathroom and into you and Krista's bedroom. 

Krista was already passed out. Her face buried in a History textbook that it looked like she was attempting to read before falling asleep. You chuckle a bit and carefully shimmy the textbook out from under her head so that she wouldn’t drool on the expensive book. 

You turn out the lights and walk to your own bed. You were too drained to start any reading right now. However you weren’t tired enough to fall asleep. You decide to maybe do some mindless scrolling through social media before finally passing out. 

You unlocked your phone and went to open it when you noticed that you had a notification of a text message from Eren. Immediately you feel guilty.

How could you remain friends with this boy if your whole relationship was built on hating the teacher you were now screwing. You’d have to tell so many lies right to his face. You’d have to avoid him much more and never be able to provide him a reason why. It was unfair to him…

However you wanted to be selfish. 

Eren was one of the only good things that had happened to you since you came to this damn school. He was a good friend and you weren’t ready to let him go yet. He made you laugh in a way no one else could. Whenever you talked with him time just seemed to fly. Not to mention he was handsome… that was besides the point though. Yeah, it would be hard to keep a friendship with him, but you would do your very best. He was too good of a friend to lose. 

You open your phone and look at his message. 

Hope Levi isn’t torturing you too bad in there.   
sent 3:09

You gulp down the sadness in your throat and smile a bit. God if only he knew. 

‘No haha. He kept me pretty late though. Apparently he was impressed by my pointing out his mistake. He offered me an internship under him at the schools laboratory.’ You type. 

You send the message and wait a few minutes to see if he’d reply. Sure enough, your phone buzzes just a couple minutes later. 

‘Holy shit! No way! That’s awesome dude congrats! I mean it does mean more time with jean man but that’s a big opportunity.’ 

You swallow the lump of guilt in your throat. You didn’t deserve to be praised at all…

‘haha yeah. It’s exciting. By the way how’d your detention go?’ you send.

A few seconds later the boy responds “fucking awful. The asshat made me alphabetize that giant fucking wall of books in his office. It was a nightmare. I bet he just had me do it because he’s too short to reach the top shelf.’ 

The comment makes you snort. You cover your mouth in fear of waking Krista however when you turn to see if you have woken her she’s still fast asleep. 

‘Lmao he’s the size of a kidney bean.” You reply

‘Bro, that’s being generous. He’s like a dust mite at best.’

You giggle softly and then Krista's bubble tea offer pops into your head.

‘Hey, I know it’s kinda random, but would you maybe want to come get bubble tea with me and some other people on Sunday? My roommate invited me and said I could bring a friend.’

You don’t realize it, but you tense up in anticipation after you press the send button. When the typing animation happens on his side of the screen your heart begins to beat a bit faster. 

‘Hell yeah! That’d be really cool. I’ll never say no to bubble tea, plus, any excuse to hang out with you is a good excuse.’ 

You feel your face flush red and butterflies enter your stomach. You shake your head and try to calm yourself down. 

‘Great! I’ll text you the times and everything once I get them. I can’t wait to see you.’ you type 

‘I’m excited to see you too. Aight, imma go. My roommate’s trying to sleep and he’s yelling at me to turn my phone off.’

You giggle a little at this and text back. 

‘Fair enough. Sleep well Jaeger.’ 

‘Night (L/N)’

Once his final text is sent you smile wide. Sunday suddenly felt like it couldn’t come fast enough. Finally some time to spend with him without Levi on your asses. 

You go to bed that night with butterflies in your stomach, and a couple floors above you, the boy who you had been texting does too. 

—

Two days later you were once again walking to the classroom of your Biology teacher. Yesterday had been a day free of him. Well at least it was supposed to have been. 

You had been scrolling through your mail, most of it was junk. You kept on scrolling until you found an email that had been sent at 9:00 the night of your first… session… with your advisor.

lackerman@gmail.com  
Subject: Thesis.

Your stomach churns as you click on it. Your suspicion was right. At least now he couldn’t get mad at you for not reading it though. 

Good Evening (Y/N), 

I will not be seeing you alone tomorrow as it is Wednesday. However I have instructions for you. When you get this email you are to send me your PayPal information. I’ll send you the money you need to pay for a Brazilian. I made you an appointment for tomorrow at 5 at a shop about ten minutes walk off campus. It’s under your name. I expect you to attend it. I will be checking on Thursday. 

You feel a cold chill run up your spine at the promise. You shakily scroll to read the rest of the email. 

I will have you for quite a while this Thursday. I need to speak to you about your thesis. I’ll find some more books for you at the library tomorrow. We also need to go over and edit your abstract. Don’t be unprepared. You know the consequences. 

You are to delete this email as soon as you have read it. Our situation is very delicate and we wouldn’t want anybody getting the wrong idea. It’s best not to give them any evidence. 

Behave (Y/N). You won’t like the consequences if you don’t. 

The email sent shivers down your spine. However, you dutifully sent him your PayPal information and had done what he had told you too. 

The waxing was embarrassing. It would be best if left unmentioned. 

You walk into Levi’s class and take your usual seat next to Eren. The boy lights up when he sees you. 

The two of you talk for a bit. Mostly about classes and the amount of homework you had when your Professor walked into the classroom. You notice that his eyes fly right to you, they seem to gain an angry glare when he notices who you had sat with again. 

“Alright brats. I’m giving assigned seating.” the man growls.

There are whispers of disbelief across the classroom, after all, you were in college, what sort of Professor gave assigned seating? You give Eren an uneasy look. 

“Shut up. You brats are too noisy. I’m separating you so that you don’t talk every five minutes in my classroom. Now when I call your name get up and move to the seat I point too.” 

When Eren’s name is called he waves a bit to you as an awkward sort of goodbye. You look at him apologetically as he walks away. More likely than not this was your fault. 

“(Y/N) (L/N).” 

You stand up and walk to the seat he had pointed too. It was at the very front of the room, closest to where he could see you. It was also not much of a surprise that Eren had ended up on the complete opposite side of the room. 

Hawk like eyes watch you as you take your seat. Every movement you made Levi seemed to study. He truly was a man obsessed. 

Once you had sat down he continued calling other names until eventually he got to the end of the roster. 

“These are your seats for the rest of the year.” he states plainly once the last person had sat down. “Open your books to page 213 on Microbiology.”

He walks past your desk and slips a note on your desk. Only you can see. You flip it over and read it. 

‘Stay away from Jaeger. Don’t forget who you belong to.’ 

Your face turns bright red in shame and you shove the note in your backpack. You open your book to the page he had directed and gripped your pencil so tight you worried it might snap.

Levi smirks when he sees your face flush and continues teaching the rest of the class in a semi decent mood.

However on the other side of the room, another boy was also staring at you. Eren has noticed the note. What had it said to make you that flustered? Why was the Professor smirking at you like that? It all gave him a bad feeling in his gut and he just couldn't pinpoint why. 

—

You're packing up your things slowly. Attempting to mentally prepare yourself for the next few hours with your Professor. You feared if you did anything too quickly you might faint from anxiety. 

“(Y/N)!” 

Your head snaps to the source of the voice. It’s just Eren. You let out a small sigh of relief and turn to the boy. “H-hey Eren! What’s up?” you ask.

“(Y/N), are you feeling ok? You seem a little off today?” The boy asks.

Shit. Had he noticed? You were going to have to do a lot better at hiding it. “O-oh! I’m fine! Don’t worry about me! I just went to bed late last night, I’m a little sleepy.” you nervously reply.

The boy raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. “(Y/N) I’m calling bullshit. I saw Ackerman hand you that note, you’ve looked like you were gonna barf ever since. What did it say.”

Your eyes widen and all of your nerves seem to be firing at once. Crap, had he figured it out? No he couldn’t have. Levi would get him expelled if he had. What did you say? “I-...”

“What it said is none of your business Jaeger.” snarls a voice behind you. Levi puts a hand on your back in a way that looked simply like an act of a supportive teacher, however you knew what it was, he was showing his dominance. You flinch when you feel him touch you. 

“Professor I-“ Eren starts with wide eyes. 

“Shut it Jaeger. I don’t appreciate you nosing around in me and my other students' business. It would do you good to learn to just listen to my lecture and leave. Now go before I decide to write you up for invading another student's privacy.” The man's eyes gleam evilly. He knows he won. He always would. 

Eren scowls and clenches his teeth. He looks like he’s trying very very hard not to punch the man. “Fine, come on (Y/N), Let’s go.” 

“Actually, (Y/N) is spending the afternoon with me. We need to work on her thesis. Isn’t that right?” The man coos meanly looking to you to affirm his answer.

You shiver a bit but finally nod when the man glares at you for just a split second. “Y-yes! And we have to discuss my i-internship...” you mumble and look down at your feet in embarrassment.

Eren looks stunned by how you go along with it. Levi stares back at the boy with a small smirk on his lips. It taunted him. 

“Fine. I’ll see you later (Y/N).” Eren finally mumbles before walking out of the classroom. There was something going on with you and the professor. You didn’t look comfortable… no, you looked scared. The man was clearly doing something to you… the question was what.

——

Once the boy had left Levi turns to you with a smirk on his face. “I must say I’m impressed (Y/N). Using the internship as an excuse was smart. I knew you were a clever girl.” he purrs. 

“T-thank you Sir…” you mumble looking at your feet. How dearly you had wished to scream to Eren for help. However all the screaming in the world couldn’t save you from your fate now, from the monster that stood in front of you. 

The man delicately picks up your face with his fingers. “Hey. Look at me.” 

You look up at him. Your lip trembles. 

“Your fucking mine. You know that? That boy could never give you what I will. He doesn’t know what’s right for you. Forget about him.” the man growls as one hand gently caresses your face. 

“Y-yes sir…” you whimper. 

Levi releases you from his hold and walks up to the door. He locks it and your eyes widen in fear. He… he wasn’t actually gonna do it here was he?

As he walks down the steps leading to the base of the classroom, he takes a chair from one of the tables. He places it on the ground once he reaches the bottom and sits down. He looked at you like a spectator in a crowd. You felt like a circus animal. 

“Strip.” 

It was only one word. One measly word. But it sent terror through you like no word had ever before. 

“S-sir… p-please-“ 

“I said strip (Y/N).” He states, his tone a bit harsher. 

You shake. A single tear falls down your cheek. You begin to pull your shirt over your head. 

The man watches you intently. His eyes eat your form up greedily. As each article of clothing comes off, shirt, pants, bra, underwear, the bulge in his pants grows larger. 

When you're finally forced to stand bare in front of the man, tears are streaming down your face. 

“What a good girl (Y/N)...” he mumbles. He stands up and begins to circle your naked form. 

You feel a finger rub against your slit and you gasp. 

“You look so beautiful my pet. So clean…” he purrs. 

Your lip trembles and your eyes threaten to release more tears. 

“Now then. Bend over the desk my dear.” he commands.

“P-please L-Levi s-sir… I-I’m a virgin… I-I can’t d-do this…” you plead, eyes glassy with tears.

The man walks up behind you and grabs your boobs, rolling the nipples around in his fingers. “Oh my lamb, you can and will. I’ll be good to you. I promise.” He breathes into your ear.

He would be the first to have you. No one had ever touched your beautiful soft skin before him. He was the first man to receive this honor. He was the only man who’d ever lay eyes on you like this again. 

You squirm as he continues to play with the mounds of doughy flesh. Your whimpers and squeaks ring through the classroom in echoes. 

Eventually the man pulls away from you. A firm swat is laid on your behind and it elicits a yelp of pain from you. The man simply chuckles. He takes your hand and guides you to a table. 

He helps you lay back on it. He lays a soft kiss on your lips before spreading your legs wide so that he has easy access to your most intimate of places. 

That was your very first kiss. 

You tremble and look up at him helplessly. The man drops his own pants. His hard member is rubbed against your sweet tight entrance. 

“W-wait p-professor…” you beg. “I-I’m not on birth control…” 

The man seems too entranced but your soft flesh to even care. “I’ll get you plan B for today… after that we’ll get you an IUD…” 

You sob and squirm. The man holds you down, pinning your arms above your head. 

You feel the head begin to push in. 

“P-please! P-please it’s t-too much I-I can’t do it L-levi… p-please!” You beg. 

“Shhh, my lamb. I’m going to make you feel so good. Fuck… your so tight.” He groans.

You cry out in distress and the man pushes into you further. “Just like that my Lamb. You're taking my cock so perfect.” he purrs.

He inches it in further and further until he bottoms out with a grunt. You're a mess. Snot and tears run down your face.

“Shhh, it’s all in baby.” He coos in some sick attempt to comfort you. “I’m going to move now.” 

“N-no… p-please… c-can’t do it…” you beg him with wide eyes. 

“Shh, I know you can. I know what’s best for you pet. You need this. It’s good for girls like you to be put in their place.” The man spoke like what was coming out of his mouth was entirely normal.

His mouth interlocks with yours and his tongue invades your mouth. Then he begins to move.

Tears fall down your face in rivers. It hurts. He’s too big…

Levi moves his hand down and begins to make soft circles on your clit. It feels… it feels good. 

You let out a soft moan. The man smirks into the kiss. His perfect little girl. All his. 

He continues thrusting. He gets faster and faster and faster as his end approaches. It’s dizzying almost. His hand continues on your clit. His mouth has moved elsewhere however. He marks up your breasts with purple hickeys and love bites. 

In a bit you feel your release coming for you. You groan loudly in pleasure. How could you be getting pleasure from this? What kind of fucked up slut were you?

“Mmm, gonna cum baby? I bet it feels good doesn't it? Feels nice when I fuck you so good right? Yell my name.” He growls.

“L-levi…” you whimper.

“Again.” 

“L-levi!” You yell, a bit louder this time. 

“Again!” 

“L-LEVI!” 

With that scream you're sent over the edge. Tears of shame fall down your face as you clench around him to ride your orgasm. 

The man spills his semen into your perfect stomach with a grunt. Fuck, you’d look so perfect pregnant. Your belly all swollen and puffy. His perfect little housewife.

However he didn’t want to scare you away just yet… that would come later. He just needed to be patient.

As he comes down from his orgasm he wipes tears from your face and kisses you a few more times. 

“That’s it baby. Good girl. All mine.” 

He picks you up and carries you to his desk where he sits down with you sitting on his lap. 

You're crying what feels like gallons of tears. You wanted to vomit. How could you ever face anybody again? How would you tell your parents?

He kisses your neck and rubs your back comfortingly.

In the next few hours the two of you go over your abstract and Levi recommends a few more books. You never leave his lap throughout the entire process. 

Before letting you go, the man fucks you once more. He informs you that you should come to his office first thing tomorrow morning and he’d have plan B for you.

You leave on shaky legs and a broken spirit. 

When you finally get back to your dorm Krista is already sleeping. You know there’s no way you're going to get to sleep. 

You open up your phone thinking maybe you could watch a video or something. It opens up to the last text conversation you had with Eren. He had texted you again today after class. 

“Hey are you ok?”   
Sent 5:03

Your eyes fill up with tears and with shaky fingers, you type,

Eren. I need help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it’s been a while! I’ve been in a bit of a depression lately and with school being back in session it’s hard to write. However I had some time on my hands the past few days and a bunch of wonderful new friends and anons on Tumblr really encouraged me to finish this chapter, so I did! I’ve updated the tags for this story so please mind them. And remember that situations like this are NOT healthy in real life. If you are in a situation similar to the ones I may write please get yourself help. This is a work of fiction and the actions that characters take in this work should by no means be copied in real life.

In the end, you don’t end up sending the text. 

You had laid there for a while, finger hovering over the send button as you mulled over the prospect of sending your plea for help. However you eventually realized that the consequences of sending the text would further outweigh the benefits. 

You hadn’t known Eren Jaeger for very long, however you knew him well enough to know that he would go batshit if you told him what your Professor was doing. He would tell campus police, administrators, guidance counselors, the kid would probably tell janitors if they would listen. However you know that the school had a reputation to uphold. They would side with Levi over you since you had no concrete evidence that the act had happened. In the end it would be Levi’s word against you and Eren’s, and you're almost positive that his word would be more trusted than yours. 

All telling would do is frame you as a liar, get Eren kicked out of the Biology program and most likely get you into deep shit with your Professor.

So you delete the text and lie awake for quite a few hours before finally drifting to sleep. You dream of being chained to that desk in the Biology classroom. Your Professor’s normally grey eyes glow crimson red. 

——

Waking up the next morning feels different from normal. You have no classes on Fridays so you allow yourself to sleep in a bit. Your hazy mind thinks of nothing as you drift across the serene abyss of your brain. It’s only when a thought enters your head that you shoot up out of bed in a cold sweat. 

‘The pill’ you think. ‘I need to stop by his office to get the pill.’

You frantically rush to get ready. You don’t bother doing make up or making yourself look pretty. You didn’t intend on staying any longer than you had too. However you did take a quick shower since you had not gotten the chance the previous night. You rub your skin raw, attempting to remove the touch of your Professor. No matter how hard you scrub, the touch seems to linger in some way, however the distraction the pain provides from the feeling is welcomed. You would have stayed in the shower and drowned your sorrows away until you were as wrinkly as a raisin, however the prospect of being pregnant with mini Levi’s rushed you out the door.

You walk across campus to the science building and climb the stairs to get to his office. When you arrive at his door you softly knock. The door opens almost immediately. 

“About time.” the man grumbles sounding quite annoyed. “I was going to play with you before my next class but it seems like someone doesn’t know how to be punctual. Now I don’t have time.” 

You internally pat yourself on the back for your timing. 

“Take the pill. Take this too.” He hands you a plastic baggy with a pill in it, along with a little blue plastic thing that looked almost like an egg.

“W-what's this?” you ask, palm closing around the little bullet, and slipping it into your pocket.

The man's eyes gleam dangerously, in that way they did whenever he was particularly intrigued or excited. 

“That’s your punishment for tardiness my dear. I made it clear to you I wanted you here first thing yesterday. I don’t think that 11 o’clock would be considered “first thing”, do you?” He purrs. He reaches up to your face so he can gently caress it. You feel like a rodent being tricked into a trap with cheese.

“Professor I promise.” You begin wobbly. “I truly did just wake up, I came to you first thing when I woke, I didn’t speak to anyone-“ 

“Perhaps you didn’t.” He muses, playing with a lock of your hair in a disinterested manner. “However you have no way of proving that do you?” 

“I-“ you begin trying to plead your case, however you realize your attempts would be futile. The man wasn’t punishing you because you had done something wrong, he was punishing you for the sake of punishing you. No matter what you said the outcome would remain the same. “N-no Sir. I don’t.” you mumble defeatedly.

“So you understand that I must punish you in order to ensure that if you have been misbehaving, it doesn’t happen again. Correct?” He asks. Lifting your chin with his index finger so that you looked directly into his cold steel eyes. 

Your mouth dries in nervousness. You manage a shaky “Yes sir.”

“Good girl.” He purrs, dropping your chin, causing your head to fall back down to its regular position. “You will wear that to the next lecture you have with me. It goes up inside you. Don’t think you can get away with not wearing it, I will be checking after class.” 

You swallow roughly and nod shakily. Sitting with a strange object up your vagina certainly wasn’t the ideal situation, but it would be manageable. You’d just adjust how you were sitting. The punishment would go by before you knew it. 

“Yes sir. I’m sorry for being late sir.” you respond carefully, not wanting to provoke the man and risk anything being added to your already undesirable fate.

The man's eyes glimmered with approval. “Good girl. Now go, take that pill. We don’t need any more brats running around this campus then we already have.” he scoffs.

Truthfully, he wouldn’t mind seeing you bare his children. In fact, he planned for you to bear them in the future. However he couldn’t get ahead of himself. He hadn’t even brought you home yet. Patience was unfortunately a large part of the game he was playing.

You nod quickly and turn to leave. Shuddering when you realize predatory eyes were watching your hips sway as you left.

—

The morning of your lecture you got ready like normal. You took your shower, brushed your teeth, but before you got dressed today, you slipped that small egg shaped toy into your folds. 

You walk around a bit to test how it feels. A bit uncomfortable… but it would be manageable. You only had to wear it until class was over. You could do this.

You pull on your clothes and do your hair and makeup before walking out of the bathroom, grabbing your bag, and leaving your dorm.

The walk to the science building feels longer than usual. Maybe it’s the dread of seeing your Professor, maybe it’s the nervousness of Eren noticing you shifting in class today because of your… predicament. Whatever it is, the walk feels long, and when you finally turn up and have to turn the handle of the door, your hands feel full of lead.

You eventually work up the courage and walk in. Levi’s eyes snap up to the door as you do. He’d been watching the door for you. When he sees you walk in a small smirk comes to his face. 

“What a good girl” He thought to himself. His little slut was punctual today. Of course, that would make sense, seeing as the repercussions of being late in his class were bad, and would only be worse in your scenario.

He goes back to sorting through papers, eyes flicking up at you periodically as you make your way down to your desk. Oh, he was going to have a good time with you today. But he would have to wait, patience was the key. The punishment would be all the better if Jaeger was in the same room as you when it happened and had no fucking clue. The boy hadn’t arrived yet, so he’d have to wait.

You burn bright red at the way he looks at you. You’re his pet. The thought still made you sick to your stomach. The thought of not owning your own body. 

A few minutes pass until Eren walks into the classroom. He sets his things down and goes to meet you at your new assigned seat so that maybe you two could talk before class. 

“Hey! (y/n)! I got here early today so I could talk to you.” The boy grins. You notice the angry eyes of your Professor watching the two of you but pay him no mind. You were finally getting an opportunity to talk with Eren and you wouldn’t let the dumb elf man ruin that for you.

“Hey Eren.” You chirp with a grin. You smile a little bit when you hear Levi grumble a bit under his breath. His class technically hadn’t started yet so he couldn’t punish Eren for talking to you. You had a feeling he might take out his frustration on you later, but frankly, you were enjoying his annoyance too much at the moment to care. 

“I was talking to my thesis professor the other day, Professor Smith, and he gave me the clear to use a lab room so I could start doing experiments for my thesis. I’m thinking about doing the correlation of gut bacteria and anxiety. it sounds kinda random, I know, but I’ve been doing research on it and it’s actually really interesting.” He says excitedly. You can’t help but smile at your classmates' enthusiasm. Eren Jaeger was a hard worker. He had certainly earned his spot in this program… that’s why it was so important for you to ensure it isn’t taken away.

“That’s great Eren! Maybe one day we could go to the library and do research notes together. I think it would make the time pass a bit if we had each other’s company.” You propose. Levi glares at you from his desk. You could almost laugh at his expression, he looked like a jealous teenager. You were playing a dangerous game by taunting him, but it was a fun game.

Eren grins. “Sure! That sounds great. You seem a lot more organized than me, having you there would probably help. I swear, my roommate Armin sometimes rearranges my thesis binder because it’s so messy.” 

You snort “That’s pretty bad.”

Eren laughs. “If you think that’s bad you should see my room at home. I’ve been keeping things neat in my dorm because I know Armin would probably have a panic attack if I didn’t.” 

You're about to reply but your attention is caught by the sharp voice of your Professor. “Jaeger! (Y/N)! You should both be in your seats. Class just started.” Levi snaps.

Eren looks up at the clock at the side of the room. “Professor, class only just started like thirty seconds ago. I was just talking to (Y/N), I would have gone back to my seat in-“

“I don’t care what you were doing Jaeger. Go sit down before I decide to have a chat with the headmaster about your replacement.” The man snarls. He stares Eren down with a glare that would probably make most grown men cry. 

Eren gulps and nods. He looks back at you and waves a hand in an awkward goodbye and walks up to his seat.

You turn to Levi half expecting him to berate you, however he simply irritatedly grunts and tells you to sit.

You feel like you dodged a major bullet. Had he simply decided to have mercy on you today? No… that doesn’t seem like him. You're not out of the woods yet. The regret you have for teasing him seems to bubble up all at once and leaves you with a pit of fear in your stomach. 

Well, at least you had this lecture before he could rip you apart.

You sit down in your seat and subtly adjust yourself so that the small egg inside of you doesn’t push or prod you in any way that would be overly distracting. 

You pull out your notebook and begin to jot down important information from the lecture. Frankly, today’s lesson was rather boring. Microbiology has never really been your thing. You preferred the anatomy and biochem aspects of the subject. Listening to your least favorite professor lecture about a study on flesh eating amoebas was not your pick of how to spend your Thursday afternoon. 

You begin to wander off in your mind a bit. Man, you wouldn’t be nearly this bored if the asshole had just let you sit with Eren. Eren would make some stupid comment about how Levi probably is a flesh eating amoeba that learned how to speak. You’d laugh at it and tell him it was dumb. He’d just smirk and remind you that he made you laugh with it. 

You look up at Eren who was currently frivolously scribbling on a sheet of paper. However his pencil strokes didn’t look like note taking. He was probably drawing something. You smile. 

‘Probably something about Levi being a flesh eating amoeba’ you think, giggling softly. 

“(Y/N), why don’t you tell the class what’s so funny?” Your professor asserts a bit louder than necessary. 

Your head snaps back to the front of the classroom. You burn bright red in embarrassment. “I- um… it was nothing Professor.” you mumble, trying to ignore the entire class's eyes locked on you. 

Levi’s lips curl up at the corners in the tiniest of smiles. “Really? Well then, I’m sure that you must have been listening to the lecture. Would you mind answering the question I just asked?” 

Your mind goes blank. He had just asked a question? You hadn’t even heard him. You squirm a bit uncomfortably and softly reply “I-I don't think I heard the question P-Professor.” 

Levi raises an eyebrow. “I do not like to repeat myself (Y/N). It would do you good to listen during my lecture. The question was what causes amoebiasis.” 

You panic. Frankly you have no clue. You rack your brain, searching through your memories for what it said in the reading. But your thoughts are interrupted when that little egg you had thought so little about, begins to shake. 

No not shake, vibrate. 

The egg was vibrating in you, and it was vibrating fast.

You jump a little in surprise and begin to shiver. 

No no no. This could not be happening. He was crossing another line by doing this. You cross your legs and bite the inside of your cheek hard.

The man's hand rests in his pocket on the remote to the vibrator, rolling his finger so that the intensity went up and down. He could see you visibly grow paler when he turned it on. It took everything in him not to laugh. He settles on a smirk. 

“Goodness (Y/N), you look pale. Are you feeling alright?” the man chides meanly. It takes all you have to not walk over and punch the stupid smile off his face. 

“I’m feeling j-just f-fine, p-professor.” You answer wobbly. Doing your best to appear as though you were fine, as though you didn’t have a vibrator up your puss. Although you’re almost certain others could tell something was wrong. People were whispering, you could hear them. You flush bright red in embarrassment. 

“Is that so? Well that’s good to hear. Now why don’t you answer the question.” the man says. His finger rolls upwards and the vibrations are set to the highest setting. You have to grip onto the sides of your desk to support yourself.

You can barely think, hell you can barely breathe. You wrack your brain for what the answer might be. Eventually you manage to squeak out “A-amoeba p-proteus?” 

The man sighs and shakes his head. “This is why we listen (Y/N). No, that’s wrong. Maybe I should give the class a quiz tomorrow, because if you're any indication maybe you haven’t been reading.” the man taunts. 

The rest of the class groans but one stern look from Levi and they shut up. 

You grit your teeth and reply “I-I’m sorry p-professor. T-the answer m-must have e-escaped m-me.” 

He just hums and turns to the board. “The answer is Entamoeba histolytica. It is a parasitic amoebozoa and as a part of the genus Entamoeba, causes amoebiasis.” he writes down the answer to the question on the chalkboard before turning back to the class and snapping for everyone to write it down. He then turns back to you, putting his hand back into his pocket. “I’d advise you to keep your attention on me and the lesson (Y/N)” he growls.

You gulp and shakily nod “Yes P-Professor.” you nearly whisper.

The man rolls his thumb down in his pocket and the vibrations turn back down to a low hum. It feels like a billion pounds taken off your chest.

“Good girl.” The man mumbles low enough so only you can hear before he returns to lecturing. 

The rest of the lesson, you keep your eyes on him.

—-

For the remainder of the lecture the man teases you with the vibrator. Making the intensity higher and lower at random times and reveling in your cute reactions. 

By the time class is over, you're exhausted from trying so hard not to cum. You still have pride, albeit not a lot. You weren’t gonna cum in the middle of your lecture.

You turn to leave but the loud clearing of your professors throat reminds you that leaving was not exactly an option for you at the moment. You swallow the lump in your throat that was threatening to pull tears from your eyes and walk down to the base of the classroom to meet him. 

Once all of the other students have left Levi walks behind you and begins to kiss your neck. You turn around to look at him in fury.

“Y-you. H-how could you do that! I agreed to be your pet in private! T-this was n-never a part of the deal.” You snap.

Your professor frowns and slaps you square across the face. You’re shocked for just a second. 

“It absolutely was a part of the deal. When you're being punished, you don’t get a say in what I do. You sit and take it like a good girl and you DON'T talk back to me about it. Do you understand me?” He spits. The look in his eyes made you shake.

“Y-yes s-sir.” You say quietly. Clutching your now red cheek. 

The man sighs and shakes his head. “Bend over the desk. Now.” 

“Sir, please.” you plead.

“I said bend over the desk (Y/N). Do not make me repeat myself.” 

You shiver and do as you’re told, bending over the desk so that your plump ass was presented to your Professor. A hand runs over it softly before giving it a quick but effective smack, eliciting a yelp from you.

The man above you simply smirks at your reaction. You really are just too cute. That sweet little rump of yours never failed to hypnotize him. Perfect and round, plump like a sweet little peach, and all his to devour.

Levi tugs at the waistband of your pants and makes quick work of dragging them down to your ankles. He orders you to step out of them and you comply with just a bit of hesitation. The man folds them and puts them neatly on a chair. 

‘He’s even a neat freak right before he gets laid.’ You think unamusedly.

The man gropes the supple fat of your ass in his palms and kneads it for a few seconds. Once he releases he bends down so that his face is level with yours. You can feel his hot breath on your neck. 

“It must have been quite a surprise today hm? When you felt my little toy start to buzz inside of you. You made quite a show for your classmates (Y/N), I wonder what Jaeger must have thought…” he purrs into your ear before nipping it softly. 

“Please stop…” you beg. Fat tears begin to well up in your eyes from the humiliation.

“Aw, darling. I know you don’t mean that. I saw you quivering and shaking in class today. It took all I had not to take you over my desk in front of the whole class. Could you imagine? What would all of them think about sweet little (Y/N) whoring herself out for her teacher? I bet Jaeger wouldn’t want anything to do with you if he knew what a slut you are.” 

You shake and sniffle. He just chuckles softly and continues to strip your lower half of your panties, leaving you exposed to him.

He bends down and gives the small of your back a kiss before spreading your aaa cheeks so he can have a full view of your sex. You flush in shame as the man takes you in. 

“You have the prettiest little pussy I think I’ve ever seen (Y/N). So pink and tight. Not to mention soft…” 

Disgust builds in your gut from the comment. You try to squirm away so his hold on you might loosen, but a sharp smack to your bare ass stops you.

“Settle.” Levi hisses. You whimper and relax your body, allowing yourself to be at his mercy.

“Good.” he purrs, seeing the way you relax for him. “Now, I need you to do something for me. You're going to push that little bullet that's inside of you out into my hands.” 

You turn back to look at him in alarm, your heart beating at the pace of a wild stallion. He couldn’t be serious right? He wasn’t actually going to make you do something so demeaning.

Your Professor raises his eyebrow. “Something wrong my pet?” 

Holy shit he was completely serious.

You flush a hot red and begin to stutter. “I-I… s-sir please… c-can’t I just take it out with m-my fingers o-or push it out in the bathroom?” 

“No (Y/N). I gave you orders, I expect you to follow them. Don’t make me punish you, because if you get punished, Jaeger pays the-“

“Wait! Wait I’m sorry I’ll do it!” You say frantically, tears of embarrassment stream down your face. You couldn’t let that happen to Eren. You just couldn’t. You couldn’t bare to face him knowing that you’re the reason all his hard work was for nothing.

The man smiles smugly. “Shh, Shh. That’s a good girl.” He coos softly to you. “It’s only me here. Besides, you’ll have to learn to expose every part of yourself to me eventually (Y/N). You belong to me.” 

You sniffle and cry at his demeaning words. Your own body didn’t even belong to you now. Your mind, your soul, your heart all belonged to Levi Ackerman. 

“Now be a good girl for me (Y/N).” He coos as he positions his hands underneath your pussy so he would be able to catch the bullet you push out.

Hot tears stream down your face and you flush in shame as you begin to push. You felt his eyes eating you up. Watching you in a most vulnerable state. There was no privacy in this relationship, your being belonged to your Professor.

Levi smirks as he watches you clench and unclench your abdominal muscles as you began to push it out. He watched as your sweet puffy holes fluttered and contracted from the pressure. His cock grew harder by the second, tenting up in his pants.

“Good girl (Y/N)” he praises. “It’s almost out, keep going just like that for me.” 

You sniffle as you try to push harder. You could feel the plastic popping out from your entrance. You try to focus on squeezing it out and not on the hands that stroke your thigh.

Levi watches the little blue capsule poke in and out of your hole in awe. Your sweet pussy held it in so tightly, almost as if it never wanted to let it go. Your pussy must have been made to be filled.

Soon enough, you finally manage to push out the capsule and the slimy thing falls into Levis hands. He smiles like a maniac and praises you as your body heaves out sobs of humiliation. 

“Shh my pet. You did so so good. So good for me baby.” He coos softly into your ear as you sob. He rotates your body so that you’re laying on your back and looking up at him. “I’m gonna give you a treat because you were so good baby. I’m gonna make you cum. I’m sure your all pent up from me teasing you today hm? You’d like that, wouldn’t you pet.” 

You shake your head furiously through your tears and the man just chuckles.

“Shh, it’s ok baby. I know you're overwhelmed but I know what you want. You just keep being a sweet girl for me.” He coos. 

You hear the sound of his fly unzipping and a few moments later, you’re being filled again.

——

Your Professor fucked you three times before eventually letting you go. You came about five times in the hours you spent with Levi and your legs were sore and bruised from use.

The inside of your thighs were wet and messy with Levi and your juices. He had told you to walk home with them on you much to your protest. However you weren’t in any position to oppose the man.

You had homework tonight but after the “session” you just had, you didn’t think you’d be getting any of it done tonight. Hell, you were too tired to eat. All you wanted to do was go back to your dorm, scrub yourself raw, and then sleep for 16 hours. 

You gather your things from your seat in Levi’s classroom and prepare to leave before your professor called out your name.

“(Y/N). Come here.” He said. Watching you with attentive and hungry eyes.

You walk over obediently and shiver in nervousness over what the man's request might be.

The man walks over to you so that he stands right in front of you leaving little to no room between the two of you. 

“(Y/N). I want you to kiss me.” he mumbles. 

Your eyes widen. You try kissing his cheek.

“(Y/N)...” he warns sternly. You both know that he did not mean on the cheek.

You blush bright red in shame and lean back in to give him a soft kiss on the lips. You want to pull away so that it would only be a peck, but the man holds the back of your head so that you're forced to properly kiss him.

“That’s a good girl.” He whispers as he finally pulls away from you. “Now I want you to say I love you Levi.” 

Your heart stops and you look at him in terror for a brief second. It was one thing to rape you, but to force you to declare that you loved your rapist?

“Say it (Y/N).” He hisses.

You hesitate for a moment but eventually manage to mumble it out, avoiding eye contact the whole time.

“That was good (Y/N).” He purrs. He lifts up your chin so that your eyes are forced to meet his own. “Now say it again.” 

Your heart pounds and you feel tears well up in your eyes. You had to do it. He'd punish you if you didn’t. This wasn’t an option for you.

“I-I l-love y-you L-Levi.” You croak in a shaky broken voice as you try to choke back tears.

The man smiles at you. Once again you see that little flicker of obsession pass through his eyes. 

“I love you too, (Y/N).” He says, before releasing you from his grip. “You may leave. I will see you here on Saturday.”

You nod frantically and squeak out “Yes Professor!” You gather your things and quickly leave the classroom. You didn’t want him to change his mind about you being allowed to leave.

When you finally leave the classroom you shut the door behind you and sink down to the floor in exhaustion. 

How much longer would this go on for? When would it end? Even when it did end, would you have anything left to show of you? Would you ever be able to love again? It was quite possible. You just want it to stop. You wanna go back home. You miss your mom and dad. You miss being somewhere safe. 

You let out a shaky breath and sniffle before looking up slowly. 

Because of the bright lights of the hallway and eyes blurry from tears, you almost don’t register the fact that there is a figure standing in front of you. However once you notice it, your eyes snap back into focus.

In front of you is a horrified looking Eren. 

Your heart pounds like a stampede of elephants.

“(Y-Y/N).” Eren utters weakly “W-what the fuck happened to you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for blue balling you at the beginning and then leaving y’all with a huge cliffhanger.
> 
> who am I kidding I’m not sorry lmao.


	6. Chapter 6

You sit quietly stirring your coffee and looking down at your sneakers. How long has it been? Five… no it must be more than that… ten minutes? 

The cafeteria is completely empty with the exception of you and the boy who sits across from you. There is dead silence between the two of you, neither one knowing quite where to start this conversation. 

A leak in the roof causes water to fall into a bucket placed on the floor. You can hear the tap… tap of water hitting the tin every passing second. The noise echoes throughout the large room, adding more awkwardness to the situation then there already was.

“So…” Eren finally spoke. His bright green eyes look at you with a steady, intense gaze. “How long has it been going on?” 

When you had walked out of the room after your “advisory meeting” with your Professor you had nearly thrown up finding Eren waiting outside of the door with a horrified look on his face. 

He had nearly started yelling but you leaped up just in time and covered his mouth. 

“Shut up you moron!” you hissed, nervously looking back at the door, checking to see if your Professor would be coming out.

“What the hell was going on in there (Y/N)! I-I was gonna walk you home when you were done with your meeting, b-but… Oh god… (Y/N) please tell me he’s not doing what I think he’s doing. That sick bastard! I swear I’ll kill him-“

“Shhhhh!” you exclaim once again, covering his mouth with your hand. You look at the door for a second and sigh in relief when no one walks out. It looked like he hadn’t heard the two of you. Thank god. However he wouldn’t stay in the classroom long. He had to leave too. You guys needed to get out fast. 

“Listen Eren,” you whisper. “I know you're angry or whatever but we can’t be here right now. You can’t be here right now.” 

“No fucking way. I am not letting you run away with telling me what’s going on.

Dammit. Of all the damn friends you could have made why did it have to be the most stubborn, monkey brained boy on campus. 

“Fine! Fine. I’ll tell you but not here!” You snap. Your head keeps instinctively checking on the classroom door for any sign of Levi. You feel like you might pass out from the sheer amount of anxiety you have. “Let’s go to the cafeteria alright? It’ll be quiet and no one will be there now. I promise I’ll tell you everything there.” 

Eren squints his eyes at you in distrust. “Do you swear you’ll tell me the truth too? Even if it’s bad?” 

Now your heart is pounding because you can hear Levis oxfords ascending the stairs on the way to the door. Fucking Christ, you don’t have time for this!

“Yes! Yes I swear! Now let’s fucking go!” You plead, listening to the footsteps growing nearer. 

Eren looks at you for a moment as if deciding whether or not you were lying to him and then nods. 

“Fine. Let’s get out of here then.” he says. Standing and helping you up with a warm hand. 

You don’t let go of that hand as you dash down the hallway. You just barely make it to the elevator before you see Levi emerge from his classroom. You smack the close doors button frantically and nearly cry when the door closes just before Levi turns around from locking up. 

And now you were here. Frankly, you never wanted to talk about this to anyone, especially not Eren. However, circumstances have left you with little other choice. Eren heard what went on in there. The sound of skin smacking and squelching isn’t one that’s easy to mistake for something else. You had to come clean. You only hope that Eren is smart enough to keep his mouth shut. 

You take a deep breath, exhaling softly and closing your eyes. Mentally preparing yourself to relive the hell you’d been through. Finally you find a will to speak. 

“About a month. It’s been happening for about a month, four times a week, sometimes more.” 

Eren looks like he’s about to punch something. You flinch in preparation but hear the boy take a deep breath and look back up.

“(Y/N)... why didn’t you tell someone?” he asks carefully, sea green eyes seemingly searching your very soul. 

“I-...” a few tears fall down your cheek. You sniffle and wipe them away. “H-he threatened to kick you out of the program if I told anyone. I-I couldn’t let him-“

“God dammit (Y/N)! You went through that for someone as shitty as me? (Y/N), I don’t care if I get kicked out, I’m not letting him touch you. Let’s go to Zachary's office-“ 

“ITS NOT THAT FUCKING SIMPLE!” You yell in frustration, shaking at the sound of your own voice as it echoes through the empty cafeteria.

Eren steps back, startled by your sudden outbreak. 

Your eyes widen, fearing that maybe you scared him “Eren I-“ you begin.

Eren glares at you, a new fire sparked by your outburst. “It’s not that simple? How hard is it to say Professor Ackerman is fucking me (Y/N)?! That’s bullshit! You're an idiot for trying to protect me and you're an idiot for letting yourself become trapped in this situation when there’s a clear way out!” he snaps. The yelling fills the cafeteria with noise.

Any ounce of compassion you have for the boy drains faster than you can even comprehend and replaces itself with bubbling rage. How dare he?! He has no fucking idea what you went through for him! And he’s not even grateful!

“You're going to say this is my fault?! I let him have me for you, and you have the balls to say that this situation is MY fault?! You're the most ungrateful, insufferable, shit-brained boy I’ve ever met!” 

Eren marches towards you in anger “Don’t put fucking words in my mouth (Y/N!) I never said this was your fault! I said you’re a fool for letting it happen when there was a way out! I can find a different school! I won’t thank you for putting yourself in harms way over something so stupid!”

You aren’t a very violent person but you feel like Eren’s face has never looked more punchable then in this moment! “Fine! Say I did go to the Dean, what proof do I have?! I can’t exactly record me and Levis interactions when I’M the one being fucked! For someone so sure they could get into another school you sure are fucking stupid!” 

“You could have asked me for help getting evidence!” He yells. Blueish green eyes lit on fire with frustration.

“You would have gotten mad and told every faculty member you could without any proof!” You retort. You spit out the words like they are embers on your tongue. 

“Am I telling all the faculty members NOW?!” he snaps, arms folded across his chest.

“I-... Well!” You fumble on your words. He had got you there. You knit your eyebrows together in frustration. “You almost did! Why the hell are you acting like this anyway! You’re supposed to be thankful I didn’t get you kicked out and leave me the hell alone! You're being an idiot!”

Eren grits his teeth and looks down in anger “I’m not-“

“You’re not an idiot?! Then how come you’re throwing away your chance to be in this course huh? An opportunity that thousands of people would kill to have, an opportunity to get a good paying job in any hospital you want, Eren, you’re throwing away a 60,000 dollar scholarship to a prestigious academy! And for what? Some girl you met like a month ago!”

“(Y/N) I-“ he tries again.

“No Eren! I don’t wanna fucking hear it!” You yell, getting more and more hysterical as you go. You feel tears pin pricking the corners of your eyes and fight the urge to let them fall down your cheeks “I have no clue how this damn school let someone with NO COMMON SENSE in on a scholarship! You're lucky I have some because otherwise you wouldn’t be in this school right now! And yet you can’t just be thankful! You have to be the damn hero! I don’t get it Eren! Why the hell do you care so much about-“

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMMIT.” Eren yells. 

The whole room goes silent. The soft tap… tap of the leaky roof once again is amplified throughout the room.

You’re taken aback. Frozen in place, mouth open wide in pure unbridled shock. You try to process what Eren had just confessed. The boy in question stands across from you quietly. Playing with the cuff of his sleeve and looking at the floor. 

Thoughts zip around your head like flies around an old piece of produce. He liked you? That… that's great. Wait! No it’s not! You’re mad at him! But well...couldn’t you just forgive him? No! No. Absolutely not. He was being reckless! He was yelling at you for protecting him! Besides, you two couldn’t date, not with Levi around anyways. Well… you guys could keep it a secret. As dumb as he is… you do really like Eren. Probably a lot more than you’d like to admit. And you wonder what his lips feel like. It’s… kind of scary. You don’t want it to be like Levi… but Eren’s not like Levi. Eren’s kind and funny. He makes you feel safe. You wonder what kissing him would be like… kissing Eren…

Eren blushes and averts his eyes away from you, growing more anxious every second of your prolonged silence.

“I-it’s ok if you don’t feel the same way y’know…” he mumbles “I-I’d never want you to feel pres-“

Eren’s sentence is interrupted by a pair of lips touching his. His eyes widen in surprise at first, but soon soften and close. His hands slide up into your hair and his mouth begins matching your movements, soft and slow. Kissing you. 

Eren Jaeger is kissing you.

He doesn’t take the lead, nor do you. You simply are just loving each other in perfect unity. Not for any reason other than you want too. It feels… it feels right. 

The two of you stand there kissing for what feels like a lifetime. Eventually he breaks away, panting. Eyes glowing like a wonderstruck child. 

Something about that kiss, about being held and cherished as an equal, it makes the floodgates open. Tears stream down your face. You feel like you're glowing, but at the same time feel so shaken. It’s strange.

Eren cups your face gently with his hands and wipes away your tears. 

“You alright (Y/N)?” he asks gently.

You sniffle and nod. Pulling him into you for a hug. He’s warm and he smells nice… faintly of cinnamon.

“M’ alright...” You mumble into his shoulder. He runs a hand through your hair comfortingly. “M’ still mad at you though.” 

Eren smiles weakly and nods. “That’s fair.” He holds you close to him, it makes you feel safe. Eren sighs shakily, and looks down at you. His eyes look remorseful. “I’m sorry (Y/N)... I stepped out of line. It must have been hard for you to make the choice you did. I think you’re really brave. I know I wouldn’t have been able to make the logical choice either if I was in your situation.” 

You sniffle and nod. “T-thanks…” 

The two of you stand there like that for a while. Eren doesn’t complain about you getting tears or snot on his shirt. Just stands there and holds you close. It might just be the quiet of the room, but for a moment, you swear you can hear your hearts beating in sync. 

Eventually you look up at Eren. Eyes glassy with tears. Deciding that you’ve made your decision.

“Eren...” You sniffle, clutching onto his sleeves as if you might slip away from him if you didn’t. “I-I hate Levi… so please… h-help me…” 

Eren holds you tight and nods. His eyes glowing with a newfound determination. You can hear his heart beating in his chest.

“Ok (Y/N)... Let’s make a plan.” 

——

Three days after Eren’s abrupt confession, the two of you carried out your plan. 

After a bit of discussion in the empty cafeteria that night, the two of you came to one overlying conclusion; in order for you to be able to rat Levi out, you needed proof. 

The question was, how do you obtain that proof?

Eren suggested slipping a recording device into your pant pocket. You shot it down however. While a good idea, it was too risky. Levi often liked to strip you of your clothes himself. He would feel the recording device and then the plan would be ruined.

He then proposed you hide a camera somewhere in the room, but you once again rejected the idea. There would be no way to hide it and retrieve it without being in Levi’s line of sight. Even if you did manage to somehow sneak it past him, where would you put it? The man kept his room so incredibly neat that anything out of place would stick out like a sore thumb.

Eventually, Eren came up with the plan that the two of you ultimately decided to go with. Eren would leave after class and run around the building so that he could film you through the window on a day you were meeting with Levi. It had its own risks, however it was the best option the two of you had. 

Your plan was set. The two of you decided to follow through with the plan on Monday, that way you had the weekend to prepare. With a final kiss goodnight, the two of you went your separate ways. 

The day before the plan was going to be set in motion, Eren scouted out the area outside the classroom. The classroom was in the basement of the building, the only windows were at the very top of the room and could be accessed from the ground. They were almost laughably convenient for your situation. Eren made a plan regarding the route he’d take to get there once class had ended and reported back to his dorm. The two of you would need a lot of rest after all, tomorrow was going to be a stressful day. 

…At least that’s what both of you thought. 

In actuality, absolutely nothing went wrong. After class, Eren ran out while you stayed behind. You were able to occupy Levis' attention long enough for Eren to get the camera to record outside. The boy left the camera there to record and didn’t come back until you gave him the signal that Levi had left his classroom. You don’t even think your professor even noticed how you kept on sneaking quick glances at the window. If he did, he certainly didn’t care or think it was particularly suspicious. 

It all just felt too easy. There should have been more complications. It just makes you feel off, like this wasn’t over yet. 

However you won’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

Eren had gotten the proof you needed without being absolutely torn to shreds by Levi and that was an absolute win in your book. 

That night the two of you celebrate your victory over the phone. 

“I can’t believe we actually did it” Eren breathes through the phone. “We really did it (Y/N)! We’re gonna take him down!”

You giggle at his tone. He sounds like a kid who just got an Xbox on Christmas morning. It’s cute. You’re glad he isn’t here to see the blush on your face.

“I know! Eren, I was part of the plan.” you tease. You adjust yourself on the bed so that you lay in a more comfortable position for your aching loins. It really did suck that you had to let Levi touch you in order to get the evidence, but thankfully, no... hopefully, he would never touch you or anyone else ever again. 

You sigh and look at the ceiling. “Eren, it’s ok to be excited but you have to remember we aren’t out of the woods yet. We still have to turn in the evidence. As long as you have that camera-”

“CD.” Eren corrects. “I uploaded the video onto a CD. No offense but I don't want ackerporn on my camera.” 

You roll your eyes. “As long as we have that CD we aren’t safe yet. By the way, you made sure no one is home in your dorm before you took this call right?”

You had texted Eren to make sure that no one was in his dorm before he took your call earlier in the day. You wanted to be absolutely certain that there was no way this could get back to your professor somehow. You chose 7PM specifically as the time you would call him because you knew it was a time Krista and Annie would be out of the dorm. Krista had a tutor from 6-8 and Annie had a night class today. You’d even checked all of the rooms in your joined dorm room to be extra sure they were gone. You weren’t taking any chances. Not with this.

Eren hums in confirmation. “Yep, Armin is out with his debate team friends and apparently Jean is trying to woo some girl named Sasha so he’s taking her on a date.” Eren snorts in annoyance. “Like that horse face could woo a damn rock.” 

“Eren! Focus!” 

“Alright! Alright! Sorry. No one is here. I promise.” 

You sigh and nod your head. “Good. So what's part 2 of plan LCEMA?”

“LCEMA? What the hell does that stand for?” Eren asks.  
Your face lights up with a devious grin “Levi can eat my ass. You like it?” 

The other end of the phone is silent for a moment before Eren bursts out laughing. 

“Dude, he's too short to even reach it, he'd need a step stool.” Eren says between giggles.

This in turn makes you laugh. You try to calm yourself down and remember the task at hand. “Ok, ok. For real. What's the next part of the plan?” you ask him.

Eren manages to calm himself down too and answers. “Well, it would be best for you to distract him while I hand in the evidence. That way he can’t accidentally walk in and decide to deny all of my evidence. He’s smart. A lot smarter than me. A video is undeniable proof but I don’t think that Ackerman wouldn’t be able to talk the Dean out of believing it. The only time he can know about this is when the police have finally gotten him.” 

You nod and a small lump of fear forms in your throat. “So you need me to sleep with him again right?”

“(Y/N), I never want you to have to see him again, I don't want you to sleep with him. I just need you to distract him somehow-”

“Eren,” you interrupt. “I never want to see him again. If I have to sleep with him one more time in order to put him behind bars, I’ll do it.” Your heart pounds inside your chest. One more time. You could do one more time. You just had to be strong, then you’d be free of his shackles forever. 

The other line is quiet for a moment. “(Y/N)... Are you sure about this?” Eren asks softly. You can hear the conflictedness in his voice even over the phone.

You take a deep breath and nod. “Y-yeah. I can do it. Just promise me that you’ll get him locked away for a long time.”

“You have my word.”

A soft smile creeps onto your face. You look out the window at the science building, a little way across the courtyard. 

“Let’s do it then.” 

\----

Annie Leonhart was a hard worker. 

Ever since she was a child she seldom had any friends. She didn’t need any. Friends couldn’t get her into college, or get her a good job, or give her any advantage in life. Friends were inconsequential in her mind. 

That's why she felt surprised when she wound up liking her living mates in university so much. 

Annie had come to University for one reason. To study. Nothing else. She was going to study hard, get top marks and leave university with high honors that could get her any high paying job she wanted. That's what her father wanted for her so that's the life she would obtain. 

But when she met Krista and (Y/N)... well she found herself actually… socializing. 

At first she would deny Krista's incessant offers to meet for coffee or ice cream with no thoughts or hesitations. However, after seeing the girl's upset face so many times she’d finally decided to go. Maybe just to get her to stop asking. She went out for bubble tea with her and (Y/N) one afternoon and had been surprised… it was fun.

The two girls had become incredibly pleasant for Annie to share a room with. From Krista's silly teasing whenever Annie woke up with bed head to the way (Y/N) would often forget that her coffee was hot and burn her tongue on it. Annie found their quirks amusing and liked spending time with them. It was a feeling she’d never experienced before. 

However, she could not let her fondness of them get in the way of her goal. 

Ever since she was little, her father had been insistent on her becoming a neurosurgeon. He wanted her to have a job that would bring pride and wealth to the family. It wasn’t her decision. She had not wanted to sit through the hours and hours of tutoring and extra classes that he had forced her through, however she did nonetheless. She did it to make her father proud.

That's why she did anything really, to make her father proud. 

So when she heard (Y/N) talking to Eren Jaeger about blackmailing the most highly respected professor in the school, it had piqued her interest. 

She had walked to her night class that night only to receive a text once she was halfway there that it was cancelled. It was inconveniencing but Annie wasn’t someone who really got upset about these things, so she just walked back to the dorm. 

When she got back she came in quietly, hearing that you were on the phone and not wanting to disturb you. However after hearing a few lines of the phone call, it was pretty clear what the situation was. Annie felt bad for snooping, but she wanted to hear more. After all, knowing something rotten about one of the most influential men on campus was valuable. 

So she listened through your door, only leaving once the call had finished. She ran outside of the dorm room with a pounding heart. 

He was… doing that to you. She’d had a hunch that the professor favored you from what you’d said about him, however she never knew it went that far. 

She breathed in and out slowly, trying to collect her thoughts. She couldn’t collect her thoughts, the information she’d just been told rendering her brain practically useless. 

Until she got an idea. An idea she wished that her damn brain hadn’t been able to come up with.

In order to get into a very prestigious class on the campus that focused directly on neurosurgery and difficult techniques that could be used in its practice, she needed to get a letter of recommendation from a Biology professor. She could ask her Bio professor, sure, but that wouldn’t guarantee her a spot. The class only had twenty open slots and every year about a hundred students applied to be in it. Frankly, it was more of a pick out of a hat type thing. 

That is, unless you got your recommendation letter from Ackerman. 

Ackerman was known for being incredibly strict and difficult. Any students that could impress him enough to convince him to write them a recommendation letter became leaders and prodigies in their fields. Therefore, if you got a recommendation letter from him, it was basically a one way ticket into any class you wanted. 

And now Annie had information on him that he would probably pay a fair price to keep safe, certainly a recommendation letter. 

She gulped. This… how could she do this? (Y/N) was her friend. And he was raping her. Telling him about her and Erens plan would be like sending a lamb to the slaughter. 

But then she remembered her father. 

How proud he had been when she graduated valedictorian in highschool, and how proud he’d be of her again if she took this class and got an honors college diploma. 

She gulped. 

On shaky legs she began to walk to the science building. 

She decided to make a gamble. If he was in his office when she got to his door, she’d tell him. If not, she’d go back to the dorm, go to sleep, and pretend like nothing ever happened. 

The air around her felt like it had dropped ten degrees the entire way there. 

When she finally got to the door her stomach churned. She held her fist up to knock but hesitated. 

She couldn’t really do this to (Y/N), could she? She felt so… evil. All (Y/N) had ever done was be kind to her and now here she was, offering her up like a piece of meat to a wolf.

She almost turned and walked away before her fathers words rang through her head. 

“My dear, sometimes the most successful people are the most evil. You cannot have one without the other. You need to be stronger than your conscience.”

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

One, two, three seconds passed. The time moved slowly and Annie's heart pounded. 

Maybe he wasn’t ther-

“What do you want brat.”

Annie’s heart falls to her stomach. She couldn’t back out now though. Fate had made her decision.

Annie clung onto her fathers smile when she spoke. 

“Hello Professor. My name is Annie Leonhart. I’m (Y/N) (L/N)’s roommate and I accidentally overheard her speaking to Eren Jaeger tonight about something that I think you’d be interested in hearing. I’d like to make you a deal.”

The professor's eyes go wide as saucers but he maintains a cool composure. He stands there for a moment, most likely thinking about his options but eventually looks back at Annie and nods.

“Very well.” he murmurs. “Come inside and have a seat.”

\---- 

Eren Jaeger stood before the Dean's office with a pounding heart. Every thought of what could go wrong in the next twenty minutes played through his head simultaneously played through his head. 

The boy shook his head. He had to be strong. He had to do this for (Y/N) no matter what happened. He had promised her.  
He raised a shaky fist and pounded on the door. 

“Come in!” an old gruff voice boomed from inside. 

Eren gulped and turned the doorknob. 

When he got inside what he saw was worse than anything he ever thought he’d see.

Not only was the dean inside the room, but another man accompanied him. A small, short tempered man that Eren knew all too well.

“Ah, Jaeger.” Levi spoke. “Speak of the devil.” 

Erens chest bubbled up with rage. What was he doing here?! He was supposed to be with (Y/N)! Eren grit his teeth. The man may have gotten there before him, but he wouldn’t let him speak his way around hard evidence.

“Doctor Zachary I need to speak with you-”

“Actually Eren, I need to speak with you.” The old man spoke. Levi had a terrifyingly evil smirk on his face. 

Eren raised an eyebrow at the Dean. “Me? Why do you need to talk to me?”

“Well, you see Mr Jaeger, Professor Ackerman has been speaking to me for the past hour about your unruly, disrespectful and frankly childish behavior in his class and I for one must say that I’m incredibly disappointed about the things I’ve heard from him. 

Eren's eyes widen. His whole being starts to shake. “W-wait, sir I-”

“Don’t try to deny it Eren. Professor Ackerman has been kind enough to provide proof of your misconduct.”

On his desk, the dean pulls out a few sheets of paper. One was a piece of paper that he had tried to pass to (Y/N) one day as a note, It had been intercepted by Levi before it even got halfway across the room. Another was a dumb drawing he had made of the man making fun of his height, the third were his detention records and the fourth was his absence report that Levi had clearly changed to look like he had been skipping his class.

Erens eyes widen in horror. “Wait sir! It’s not what you think-”

“Not what I think? Then how do you explain all of this evidence young man? In addition to that, Levi has informed me that he’s witnessed you sexually harassing a female student in his class. Someone by the name of (Y/N) (L/N).”  
With that comment any ounce of fear Eren may have had for himself turns into pure unbridled rage towards the man who still stood in the corner of the room looking cocky as ever. For a moment all of Eren’s self control flies out the window and he lunges at the shorter man.

Levi nearly punches the brat off off him, but then thinks, if he doesn’t fight back, then Eren could be expelled for attacking a teacher. So he takes the one good hit Eren deals to his nose before restraining him on the floor. 

“Jesus fuck! What's wrong with you!” he yells. Looking at Eren as if he lost his mind. 

“Jaeger!” Zachary snaps. Ice laces his voice. Eren looks up at the Dean and his heart sinks realising just how much he had just fucked up. 

The man looms over Eren like a predator about to devour its prey. “Get out of my damn office. Go pack your bags. You’re expelled.” 

Erens heart drops. 

“W-wait sir-”

“OUT!”

Eren hesitates before shakily standing up. Things not completely processing in his mind as he walks out the door of the office. Only does he truly realize what he’s done when campus police come to walk him back to his dorm room. 

The CD of Levi and (Y/N) lays cracked on the Dean's floor. 

\---- 

On the other side of campus, you frantically text Eren. Terrified as to why your Professor hadn’t shown up to meet you at his office today. 

Why wasn’t he replying? He had to be done with the confession by now right? What had happen-

Your thoughts are interrupted by the ‘tap tap’ of oxfords walking down the hallway. 

You watch your Professor approach you and ice grows in your chest.

Something looks different about the man today… he looks different. You then realise that today his eyes are aglow with a different emotion that you can’t put your finger on. At least that is until he finally stops right in front of you and speaks.

“Get in my office.” he growls. “We need to have a talk.”

Your heart sinks.

His eyes were filled with rage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Want more? Follow me on tumblr @eevwrites!  
> Comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
